The Storms of Change
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: 21st Century Earth is the epicenter of the change that will decide the survival of the human race. What kind of consequences affect those who are preparing for the change as immortality is revealed amongst one of their own. Is Torchwood really ready?SLASH
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Part of the Sentinels Universe

Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or anything else really.

Not Beta'd so sorry for any spelling mistakes and whatnot.

**Chapter One: Gone**

Ianto cautiously followed Jack and Owen through the dimly lit warehouse where Tosh had informed them had experienced a pretty big rift spike. There was no evidence of an alien having come through, and CCTV hadn't picked up anything so they figured it had to be some sort of object. They hadn't found the object yet and they were all getting tenser by the moment.

Owen's shoulder was stiff, he wouldn't be good in a fight if things turned out that way and Ianto wondered why Jack had ordered him along. The man had a bullet wound and was on painkillers, his reaction time would be drastically slower and he could end up being a liability. What the hell was Jack thinking?

Or was he even thinking at all? Ianto knew something had happened in 1941; something that had changed the way Jack looked at him, as if whatever they had wasn't important anymore. Ianto had never expected eternity from Jack, not when Jack still thought of him as a mortal but he had hoped that they were building up to the moment where they both of them could feel as if they could spill their secrets to one another. Everything they had worked though so far now was gone, Jack had completely reverted and now Ianto didn't know what to do.

"Tosh can you pinpoint the location of what we're looking for?" Jack asked as they entered yet another section of the warehouse and saw nothing.

Tosh had stayed behind because they needed someone on the Rift Monitor all the time now. Owen opening it had damaged it, made it unpredictable and their jobs that much more difficult.

Gwen was somewhere. She hadn't showed up for work or answered any of her phones though Tosh had determined that she was still in her flat. Ianto hoped that Jack was going to demand some sort of explanation for the casual dismissal of her job and not take the petty excuses she always handed him. She'd been getting away with a lot lately and Ianto feared it was going to put them in unnecessary danger. She may be the supposed 'empathetic' person of the team but her empathy only caused more trouble. She disregarded strict protocol in favour of doing 'the right thing' and though it had almost gotten her killed several times she still hadn't learned her lesson. Ianto dearly hoped she would, she'd been prancing around Torchwood on her high hat for too long.

"_I'm sorry Jack but there's too much interfering rift energy all around you,_" was Tosh's reply.

Jack sighed and turned to Ianto and Owen, "Split up, we've got a lot more space to cover and I really want to find this object."

Ianto nodded and they broke off each taking a direction and moving forward. Ianto chose to go to the upper level while Jack and Owen stayed on the main floor. He made his way quick through each room, cheating as he extending his senses in search for the alien device so he didn't have to look in every nook and cranny himself.

He tensed as he was alerted to something in the next room, something that was definitely living. He drew his gun and then eased open the door, ready to shoot in a moment's notice. He wasn't afraid of anything that came after him, he had a power far beyond anything that came from the rift but he still had to be cautious.

"You," he growled upon seeing Bilis Manger, the thing that had trapped Jack and Tosh in the past. "What do you want?"

Bilis smiled, "I can't quite figure out what you are Mr. Jones and that makes you an unknown variable in my plans. I think you have the power to stop me and I think you would if you knew what I had in store for you."

Ianto frowned and raised his gun just a little so that the kill shot would be a head shot. He had no problem in taking this thing's life, if what he lived was even called life. He couldn't be sure since he didn't know his origin. "So what are you going to do?"

Bilis smiled, "I'm going to get rid of you Ianto Jones, and no one can save you."

"_Jack, I'm detecting a massive rift spike in the warehouse,_" Tosh's voice announced.

Ianto's eyes widened as he turned around. The rift was opening all around him, engulfing him and he could feel it taking him away. "Jack!" he screamed if fear. The rift energy felt all wrong, it wasn't compatible with his own pure energy and it tore at his insides. The last thing he saw was Bilis's smirking face before everything went black.

The rift energy took him apart, tore into him and made him bleed. It choked him, took the breath right out of him and killed him, over and over again and he just kept coming back. He had never died before but now he knew how Jack felt every time it happened, the pain of dying and the shock of coming back again. It took so much out of him, and it frightened him. He didn't know what to do he had no one there when he came back, no one for him to grab a hold of and cling to because he was alone. There was nobody in the rift, nobody in between time and space. It was just a void of nothing, of pain and suffering and of eternal death.

Ianto didn't know how long he'd been in the rift but when he finally woke up, completely healed and on land he cried in joy. He was so relieved he just curled up and cried, not caring where he was because all that mattered was that he was alive and no longer suffering.

"Excuse me, are you ok?"

Ianto jumped and tried to scramble to his feet but he was too weak and ended up only being able to lift his head. The man who had spoken to him was gorgeous but his attire was very out of date, at least to was Ianto was use to.

"Um, not really. Can you tell me what day it is?" Ianto asked feeling like a fool.

"It is the twenty first of April," was the reply. The handsome man was now looking at Ianto as if there was something wrong with him. Which, in a sense there was but he didn't need to know that.

Ianto frowned, "I'm sorry, but I've seemed to have encountered a bit of a loss of memory. Can you tell me the year?"

The man looked relieved now, as if the amnesia explained everything which, in a sense it did, but it didn't explain Ianto's clothing style or why he looked perfectly healthy but was as weak as an infant. "It is the year 1808."


	2. Chapter 2: Empty Return

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Two: Empty Return**

Staring at the entrance to Torchwood 3 made Ianto feel incredibly old and he wondered if he could really act as if nothing had happened to him, as if all was well in _Ianto-land_. Nothing was well with him anymore though. He'd waited two hundred years to get back to these people; his team; his life and now it felt all wrong. He didn't feel as if he belonged anymore, he didn't belong anywhere.

Living though Revolutions and so many wars had drained the life out of him. He had become a zombie, dead to the world as he existed and let time pass him by. The marvel at being back in time had passed quickly as he realized he would be living though the good and bad of history, the good and bad that he knew he didn't really want to face.

Could he face the team again, could he face Jack and pretend that he hadn't changed? He was so different now, nothing like the Teaboy he use to be. He was a soldier, a killer with an aim so perfect it seemed as if he was born for it. He was smarter, so much more because he'd received access to the Alteran Database. He knew practically everything there was to know this side of the galaxy. He could easily do Tosh's job, hell even Owen's since he'd gone to medical school twenty years back out of sheer boredom. He couldn't pretend that he didn't know, that Ianto Jones was no longer him.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to the tourist shop and entered, breathing in the smell of long forgotten familiarity. Memories rushed back, things that had been pushed away to the deep places of his mind, memories of Gwen holding pizza boxes, Jack holding a gun to his head, the jar with The Doctor's hand smashed on the floor, Jack and him fucking in the back room.

Jack. He'd missed Jack so much, missed his touch, his body, his constant sexual comments but most of all his eyes. Jack's eyes were like nothing he'd ever seen before. They were so old yet so full of life and knowledge. They were the one feature of Jack that he'd clearly remembered, that he'd dreamed about coming back to.

The Hub hadn't changed much from what he could see as the cog door rolled back allowing him entrance. He didn't get to see much before a blur of dark hair collided with him and hugged him tightly.

"Hello Tosh," he said with a smile as he hugged her back. It could only be Tosh, she was the only person he knew who wore that distinct brand of perfume which brought back so many more memories. She was also the only woman who would hug him with such enthusiasm.

"You're alive," Tosh said in wonderment, gazing up at him. "We thought you were gone forever."

Ianto frowned, "How long have I been away?"

Ianto couldn't really remember the exact date Bilis had sent him to the past, the dates had all blurred together so that he could distinguish any of them.

"Ten days," Tosh answered. "It was terrible Ianto, first you then Jack."

Ianto froze, "Jack? What about Jack?"

Something had happened in the past ten days and Ianto almost didn't want to know what it was. Anything could have happened and if Jack had somehow found a way to die permanently he would never forgive himself.

"Ianto where did you go? What happened?" Gwen asked.

Ianto sighed. They all had so many questions for each other, some he knew that could never be answered.

"I don't know where I was." Ianto told her. He saw a flash of something in Tosh's eyes and knew that she didn't believe him.

Owen huffed, "Whatever, least we'll get some decent coffee. Come on, I'll run the tests to make sure you're you and we'll tell you what happened to your shag."

Ianto scowled but followed him down to autopsy and sat on the cold metal table, not that he felt the cold seeping though is clothes, he had long since become immune to it, and not in the good way.

As Owen started poking needles in him Gwen and Tosh explained what had happened after he'd disappeared. Bilis had done a good job in getting rid of him because no hologram would make him betray Jack, not a second time. He would have stopped the team, and if he hadn't he would have taken on Abaddon himself. Jack had been dead for three fucking days because of it.

To hear that Jack had run off with The Doctor was a bit heartbreaking. Jack wouldn't come back, at least not willingly because no one left The Doctor willingly. Jack would never come back, not to their time anyway. And who was he to blame, why settle in 21st Century Earth when you could have the universe? His own father would run off with The Doctor if given the chance, and his job consisted of traveling two galaxies in his own spaceship. No, Jack was gone forever.

Ianto tried not to let that knowledge visibly affect him, but to learn that the one thing he'd been waiting for was gone made him wonder why the hell he'd bothered trying. What was the fucking point? Jack was gone and Torchwood probably wouldn't last much longer without him. Jack had been the one constant thing about it as its members changed and progressed through the ages, he had kept it alive and doing its work. No one else was like that, no one in the team had what it took to keep them all together for such a long period of time. Without him they would fall apart, it was just a matter of time.

Gwen would be the first to leave. She had a life outside of Torchwood, a lover who wanted a future with her and an unrequited love for Jack that Ianto had the satisfaction of knowing would never ever be returned. She would break hard and fast, there were things about Torchwood and about the universe she would never be able to handle. Owen would stay only because of medical curiosity. No matter what he said about their job it was the only think that kept him coming back. He'd lost someone to aliens and e was going to make damn sure no one else had to go through the same shit. But Owen's loyalty would wear out, he would tire of the same endless shit day after day wondering why he bothered. What hope he held for ensuring no one died like his fiancée would leave him, and why should he hope when the one person who gave him hope had left. Tosh would stay until her heart could no longer stand it. She just needed someone who could understand and lover her but he longer she went without it or the more bad relationships she got into that failed would break her spirit and she just wouldn't be able to take it anymore. How long she and Owen stayed would be determined by life's course, but not matter what they would stay a lot longer than Gwen. They were loyal to Torchwood in a way she never would be.

"Well mate, it's good to have your coffee back," Owen said with a smirk. "Now get me some before I lose it."

Ianto chuckled, hopping off the table. For now though, they would be the same. The others would wait anxiously for Jack for some time before figuring out what Ianto already knew. With a nod to Tosh and Gwen he left autopsy to make them some coffee. At least their need for it hadn't changed.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**This story doesn't focus on Ianto's time in the past but there will be flashbacks if they coinside with what's going on in the chapter(or so).**


	3. Chapter 3: Storm Warning

Part of my Sentinels 'Verse

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Three: Storm Warning**

Ianto sat in the boardroom, papers spread out along the table surrounding his laptop and tried to understand exactly what he was reading. The recent events involving the deaths of the President of the United States and the newly elected Prime Minister Harold Saxon had been hush, hush. No one really knew the exact details yet here he was reading about it because his father had been there.

Harold Saxon had been an alien, a Time Lord like The Doctor bus an insane one who had initiated a Paradox. His father had lived through an entire year that only a handful of other people remembered, a year of suffering and death. Jack had been through it too but lived under the mercy of Saxon and died, over and over, at least once a day if not more. Ianto's heart broke for Jack and he wanted to comfort him, but Jack wouldn't come back. Why would he after going through all that?

Besides, if Jack were coming back he would already have arrived by now. Those events had happened nearly two days ago and in that time his father had written his report and fled to Atlantis to be with John, powering the Stargate on his own just so that he could get there as fast as possible. If Jack wanted to come back, he would already be here.

Ianto rested his head on the table warily. The team was out chasing a blowfish that had apparently stolen a sports car. It was the first activity they'd had ever since that bogus attempt to get them out of Cardiff and on a bloody goose chase to the Himalayas. Thankfully they knew that not just anybody ordered them around. Well, Gwen hadn't but they'd informed her that unless the order came from the Queen herself they didn't have to answer to anyone especially someone in the government's office. The Himalayas wasn't even under their jurisdiction, if something happened there it fell to UNIT to take care of it.

He was exhausted, working nonstop to keep Torchwood running and not making it harder on the others. He was at the Hub twenty four/seven, slept for only four hours a night because he had all of Jack's former work to complete now that he was gone. If he didn't take some time off, a day or two to catch up on his sleep, then he would soon collapse. The others didn't really notice, he didn't let them because if he collapsed then they would soon fall apart. He didn't mean to think that he was the cornerstone of Torchwood, but he had seen the state of the team that had resulted from him being away fro only ten days and knew they couldn't afford him getting sick.

He closed his eyes and let everything just ebb away, his exhaustion, his worry and his awareness. He just let everything leave him and succumbed to the calling darkness.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

He was startled awake by the alarms that signaled someone was entering the Hub. He quickly gathered his papers and closed his laptop going out to see how the rest of the team had faired. They had taken longer than he expected and didn't even notice him, each of them angrily stashing their things on their desks and going to stand by the lift. Owen had a tray for some reason and Ianto didn't understand what was going on until the lift started lowering.

Everything in Ianto froze. Jack had actually returned, he was back in all his flamboyant glory proving Ianto wrong. He actually cared enough about the team to return. Ianto knew he wasn't the reason, Jack didn't even know he was there, but everything in him started becoming giddy. Jack had left yes, but what really counted was that he'd come back.

But then Ianto caught sight of Jack's companion and he began to tremble. An old fear that had been worked though resurfaced. Memories from around eighty years ago flashed through his mind and the emotions he felt at that time threatened to overwhelm him. How the hell could Jack let a man like that in their Hub? How could Jack even associate with him?

Ianto had never known the man's name, just his face burned into him memories, but apparently it was Captain John Hart. Fake, obviously. Ianto fought against everything in him that wanted to kill the man in cold blood, fought against the dark part of him that had developed during the First World War after their one and only meeting. He'd lost a lot of what made him who he was during that time and seeing Hart brought it all back.

Hart was flirting with everyone, Jack mostly and Ianto could see the familiarity between them. The way they were towards one another, Ianto could tell that they were former lovers and he wasn't surprised to find that that knowledge really hurt him. Had Jack been like Hart in his past? They knew nothing about him, was he really someone they wanted to put their trust in?

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to control his emotions he slipped silently down into the archives. He knew the place better than all of them and he could easily hid if they came looking for him, which they eventually did.

It was Owen first, yelling at him to make him a damn cup of coffee. Ianto had to smirk at that as he expertly climbed up the shelves to a height where the CCTV wouldn't be able to capture him. He knew that's what Tosh would use to find him. Gwen didn't try anything and it was Jack who actually ventured into the archives to search for him.

"Ianto?" he called as he searched. "Ianto why are you hiding? I need…Ianto I thought you were dead please come out. I need to see you, need to know that you really are alive."

He searched for half an hour before being called back up to the main Hub. Ianto figured he'd have stayed there all night if given the chance. He really couldn't face Jack now, or anyone else when he was like this. He was too unpredictable.

Time passed relatively slowly as he waited for whatever was going to happen to Hart was finished. His eyes narrowed when suddenly another figure entered the archives. Hart had come into his domain, obviously curious about the Teaboy who wouldn't show his face and that made Ianto's lips curl into a snarl. If he stayed any longer the bastard was dead.

Hart looked around himself for a moment before looking up, his eyes meeting Ianto's, "Eye Candy."


	4. Chapter 4: Shatter

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Four: Shatter**

_The pub was small, serving to a select and regular clientele that Ianto was a part of. He sat in a back corner, out of the way of everyone else, the way he liked it because he couldn't afford to draw anyone's attention. He liked the small place, out of the way and filled with people who didn't care about whom else was there._

_It was why the strangely attired man didn't draw the attention he would have in any other place. He caught Ianto's attention though. The sword and the gun were definitely not from this time period and his wrist strap, it was the same as Jack's. Ianto didn't know the full function of the strap but it meant that the stranger was definitely from some time in the far future._

_He seemed to know that Ianto was watching him for he turned his head and his eyes locked with Ianto's momentarily, his grey and Ianto's blue. Ianto shook off the feeling of dread that filled him from the brief contact and returned to his drink, ignoring the man for the rest of the night._

_As he walked home he thought about his plans to move out of Cardiff, to some place he wouldn't accidently run into Jack. It had almost happened twice now and he couldn't risk it anymore. Though he knew a lot about Torchwood's assignments there was still a strong chance that they could meet._

_He was caught off guard when someone grabbed him from behind and forced him behind a building and up against the wall. A body pressed against his, hips thrust against his ass and he could see enough in the shadows to know that it was the strange man from the pub. The fear from before rose back and engulfed him as the man's breath ghosted over his neck, the side of his face and his hands worked their way down Ianto's body._

_"Mmm, hello Eye Candy."_

Rage and hatred filled Ianto and his hands gripped the metal of the shelf he was crouched on in a death grip. Hart was looking up at him with a shit eating and taunting grin. His eyes saw Ianto just as a body to fuck and the gleam in them told Ianto that he was remembering their last encounter. Ianto was remembering it too but with a completely different attitude towards it.

"Eye Candy," Hart said silkily, deadly. "Why don't you come down so we can have some more fun together?"

Ianto snapped. He dropped down landing on the ground softly and attacked with a precision only a trained Sentinel could master. Hart himself was actually a competent fighter, he gave as good as he got and was able to hold his own quite well.

When Ianto threw him into a shelf, he got the same in return, almost as if he was fighting a mirror of himself. Many of Hart's attacks had little effect on him though, his rage fueled everything and kept him constantly healing. He could go on forever where as Hart was just a mere mortal.

Hart seemed to realize he couldn't get the upper hand not matter what he did and drew a weapon, a small gun he'd snuck from the weapon's cabinet when no one was looking. Seeing the action Ianto drew his own weapon, a drone gun he carried with him like Jack his Webley.

They stared each other down, guns aimed at one another, Ianto's at Hart's head and Hart's at Ianto's chest. They would both die instantly but Ianto didn't care. Hart was going to die one way or another.

"Ianto!" Jack yelled running in a freezing at the sight. Jack drew his Webley instantly and aimed it at hart the other coming in to fan out behind him. Ianto found it humorous how they all easily shifted back to how they'd acted before Jack had left, as if those three months had never happened.

"Put the gun down John," Jack ordered angrily. "You wanted my help but you are certainly not getting it if you shoot Ianto."

Hart smirked at Ianto and replied to Jack, "Do you trust this man with your life Jack? I don't think you should, because he if far m ore that just simple Eye Candy."

"You should talk," Ianto snarled and it making the others step back. "You're a murderer; you killed that woman just so you could have access to that diamond only to find out she'd hidden it on you. Poor, poor you."

In the split second he said that they both pulled the trigger and the last thing Ianto heard, over the gunshots was Jack's scream.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Waking up as a Sentinel was nothing like how Jack woke up. It was painful, yes but that was because their body was physically weak and it took a few minutes for everything to start functioning properly. When they came back there was no gasping for breath, no sudden eye widening shock. The heart started to beat first, pumping blood back through the veins which started everything back up at once. As the lungs started providing oxygen to the blood cells the brain woke up, bring everything fully back online.

That was how Ianto came back from the dead for the first time in two hundred years. The cold seeping in through his back told him that he was in autopsy and he could hear soft talking and crying above him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw the team standing above him and in a group. Gwen looked miserable but she wasn't the one crying. She was talking with Owen who looked just as miserable as she did.

It was Tosh who was crying and although she knew about Ianto's heritage he wasn't surprised. She'd never had proof that he would come back after dying. Jack had his arms wrapped around her in comfort and Ianto could see tears in his eyes as well.

It renewed a hope in Ianto that there could be something between them. Jack wouldn't openly cry over the others, though there would be tears. Jack felt something strongly for him, maybe even love.

"Jack," Gwen exclaimed startled.

Ianto looked at her to see that she was pointing down at him, wide eyed_. Busted._ His secret was out now and he just hoped he didn't lose Jack over it. Surely Jack would understand why he'd kept such a secret from them, not just because the Sentinels did want many people knowing about them but because he feared Jack would see it as another betrayal and want nothing more to do with him.

He didn't look at Jack, didn't want to see whatever was going through his eyes. Instead he sat up and stretched which earned a shriek from Gwen.

"Jack what the hell is going on?"

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Another chapter finished. I hoped you all were pleased and if you would drop a review that would be pleasent.


	5. Chapter 5: Blame

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Five: Blame**

Jack looked around the Hub for a moment while John mindlessly flirted with the rest of his team. He though coming back would make everything feel better after his ordeal on the Valiant but everything just felt empty. He was empty, drained and completely bone dead tired. It was a state of being he'd never experienced before. He'd felt lost, abandoned, tired enough that he could actually sleep an entire night, but never this.

There were certain things he thought he'd be coming back to, but he'd forgotten that those things had been taken away from him. _Ianto_ had been taken away from him, before anything could really happen between them. He liked the younger man, he was sexy, smart and very loving with a sarcastic humour that Jack just loved. His coffee making skills were amazing and their sex was mind blowing. There was something about Ianto that Jack had been drawn to, the same something that had kept Jack fighting to get back to while on the Valiant. He hadn't…he'd forgotten though and now he didn't know what to do.

"Bugger," Owen said bringing him back to the present. "I need fucking coffee. Where the hell is Teaboy. Ianto!"

Jack didn't know what to think. Had something infected the team while he was away to make them think Ianto was still here? Why would Owen call for him, unless they'd found a new exceptional coffee maker who also happened to be called Ianto. Not likely. Was he playing some kind of cruel joke on Jack for running off with The Doctor like he had. Owen could be callous but he wasn't that terrible. He wouldn't do that.

When he got no answer Owen walked to the entrance of the archives and bellowed down the hallway. He came back mumbling darkly about unidentifiable things but Jack knew they were definitely about Ianto.

He turned to Tosh as John started propositioning Gwen. "What's going on Tosh?"

Tosh smiled reassuringly, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Several days after you left Ianto showed up. Owen ran all the tests to make sure it really was him, but he doesn't remember what Bilis did to him. Those ten days are completely blank for him."

Jack smiled brightly. Ianto was alive and healthy. He was back too, which made him all the more pleased. "I need to talk to him."

O.o.O.o.o.o.O.o.O.

Jack was aware that something was wrong when he noticed that he couldn't hear John's voice trying to get into someone's pants. He looked around cautiously as a quite John meant a devious John and a devious John usually ended up with someone either handcuffed to a bed or dead.

"Toshiko," he drew out slowly as he walked towards her station. "Where'd our guest go?"

Toshiko sat up straight, startled and began tying on her keyboard. She pulled up the internal CCTV and began checking each one of them for the elusive ex-Time Agent.

What she found made her eyes widen and Jack had to do a double take to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. John and Ianto were fighting, real combat trained fighting and it appeared as though Ianto was the aggressor. Where Ianto had learned to fight like that Jack didn't know but he knew that was one thing he was going to find out.

"Shit," He exclaimed as his eyes caught sight of the well hidden gun. "Everyone, archives. Now!"

He ran there, determined to make sure nothing happened to Ianto. If John though he was losing than he would draw the gun, no doubt about it and Jack feared above all that he would use it. He couldn't yet Ianto die, not after just finding out he was alive. Seeing Ianto and John ready to kill each other nearly stopped his heart and the dark look in Ianto's eyes terrified him. Ianto had never looked like that before and looks like that didn't show up in ten days. What had Bilis done?

"Put the gun down John," he ordered angrily. "You wanted my help but you are certainly not getting it if you shoot Ianto."

If Ianto died he would never be able to forgive himself. Losing him once had been bad enough, he was so young with so much to live for that he didn't deserve it. If he lost Ianto again he would lose himself. He would stop caring and probably ruin relationships, one of them probably being Gwen's. He didn't have deep running feelings for her, never would despite her fantasies but he could end up not caring about what happened to her life and use her.

"Do you trust this man with your life Jack? I don't think you should, because he if far m ore that just simple Eye Candy," John said.

Jack's eyes blazed in anger but it was Ianto who answered, voice cold and full of hate. "You should talk. You're a murderer; you killed that woman just so you could have access to that diamond only to find out she'd hidden it on you. Poor, poor you."

Jack didn't have time to react as both John and Ianto pulled the trigger. He was briefly aware that Ianto's bullet didn't look normal, glowing yellow the way it did before impacting John's forehead. He yelled in protest as he saw Ianto fall, blood beginning to stain his suit.

He walked forward slowing, staring at Ianto's body and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He'd been ready to make thing work between them, take him out on a date and build up a trust between them again. Though he knew he could never bring himself to love Ianto he thought he could find what he needed to be alive, to be human. That was gone now and it was his fault. He had done this by bringing John into the Hub, someone he knew would kill for no reason but the fact that he liked it.

He turned to his team, to their pain and knew that though they never would, they should blame him. He was at fault, they should be angry with him; they should hate him. "Owen, can you?" he gestured back towards Ianto's body, unable to say it, to make it really real.

"Of course Jack," Owen replied and Jack immediately left. He couldn't bear to look or be in the same room anymore.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hoped you enjoyed this. The next chapter will be back to Ianto's pov. **


	6. Chapter 6: Inhuman

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Six: Inhuman**

Ianto looked down at himself and scowled. At least there was a sheet but apparently Owen had begun the autopsy preparations and stripped him. How utterly humiliating.

He glanced up at Owen with a glare, "I hope you like what you saw. It's the only time you're ever seeing it."

"You were dead Teaboy," Owen shot back.

"Well I'm not dead now!" Ianto snapped.

"Which means you're not really Ianto," Jack said. "I don't know what you are, but there is no possible way you can be Ianto."

"Run more tests then, I'm not lying."

Jack was silent for a moment, glaring at Ianto. "Then you've always been lying to us. Humans do not come back from the dead and if you're the Ianto Jones we've always known then your purpose must have been to infiltrate Torchwood. Gwen, put him in a cell."

Ianto never expected things to end up like this. He always thought he'd be telling the team on his own terms at a time when he thought he was ready for them to know. He had no choice now, unless he wanted to remain locked up for an indefinite amount of time.

"You're right Jack, I'm not human." he said making Jack stop and turn around just as he was about to leave. The others - Gwen and Owen anyways - looked at him in shock and betrayal. Tosh was gazing at him sadly, she knew how much he preferred to divulge his secrets in private and under better conditions.

Jack's pain was the worst and a cruel part of Ianto though he deserved it for what he'd done to the team. Ianto hated seeing his pain, he didn't need it on top of what he'd suffered on the Valiant.

"Then what are you?"

"I'm an Ancient, Alteran, Lantean, Anquietas, Ancestor but most of all I am a Sentinel. We go by all those names, our legacy is far older than you can imagine." Ianto answered. "My father is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, former companion of The Doctor."

Jack started at him in stunned silence and Ianto knew that this would decide his future with Torchwood, with Jack. If Jack didn't want him anymore he would leave quickly, pack up and be gone within hours to lessen the pain.

"Wait," Gwen said. "Does that mean you knew exactly where Jack had gone?"

Ianto nodded, "But unlike you I never expected him to return." The pain in Jack's eyes intensified as he continued. "I've known about aliens since I went to live with my biological father and he'd often tell me about his time with The Doctor. The way he talked about him and the look in his eye told me that if The Doctor ever came back and offered him the chance to travel again he'd take it, drop everything and go because that's the kind of effect The Doctor has on people. Why settle for good old boring Earth when you can have the universe? Why settle for something, _someone,_ less than you really love?

Gwen was about to say something, Ianto could see it in her eyes but Jack interrupted her. "The Alterans were not immortal."

Ianto stared at Jack. That little revelation implied Jack had met the Ancient before. Calling them Alterans meant that it was before the Great Plague, although that was forty million years worth of time.

"Some are. In their home galaxy, before the split with the Ori the Alterans were all perfectly the first evolution of humans. Something happened though one day when a set of twins died in an accident on their twentieth birthday. Their bodies resurrected and like you Jack, every time they die they just come back. Their offspring develop the same genetic changes and are thus immortal as well. I am the only great grandson of the older twin Supreme Commander Jonathan."

Recognition flashed through Jack's eyes and Ianto decided to press it. "Jonathan has led the Ancients through millions of years of war, science and evolution. If you want more proof, he goes by Major General Jack O'Neill, USAF, and works at the Pentagon."

"I thought we didn't like aliens with high power," Owen said testily.

Ianto chuckled, "We've lived on this planet for almost fifty million years Owen, we're not about to send it all to hell. Besides, he's only in that position because he didn't want some random human in charge of the Astria Porta."

"Astria Porta?" Gwen questioned.

"Stargate," Jack replied. "A device capable of instant travel between two planets. The only device like it, strangely enough. The Alterans have amazing technology. I take it then that America has the Stargate?"

Ianto nodded. "Ever since they dug it up in Egypt. They've only been using it for eleven years though. If you want to know everything they have, I suggest going through UNIT. You can throw my father's name around too as he has very high standing both with UNIT and all programs related to the Stargate."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "Get dressed and go home. I don't want to see you for a week."

Ianto watched Jack turn away. At least he still had a job and a life at Torchwood though that didn't mean it would be any easier. In fact he figured it would become harder, filled with distrust from all of them save Tosh. It would be like ten months ago all over again. He even had a suspension to go with it; one week of absolutely nothing to do.

Bunching up the sheet around his middle he stood up then wrapped it completely around himself before walking out of autopsy and to the locker room where he kept a spare suit. He glanced at Jack as he passed by. The other immortal, who was no longer older than Ianto was standing at the base of the stars leading up to his office eyes Ianto with cold expressionless eyes. Ianto looked away and quickly scurried away. The faster he left, he figured, the faster Jack would get over this. That is to say, if he ever did.

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and constructive criticism welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7: Phone Call

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Seven: Phone Call**

He'd tried calling twice already and he was beginning to get worried. Usually he picked up on the second ring, third if he was farther away from his phone. Never had he not answered it. He was calling a third time and if it wasn't answered he was taking drastic measures.

He was very surprised when the phone was picked up and answered with an extremely angry _what_ in a voice that did not belong to the person he was calling. There was a twinge of jealousy in his gut but he ignored it and decided to play with this. There were a number of reasons why someone else was answering the phone and he shouldn't be jumping to conclusions.

"Hello," he said in his sexiest voice. "Who might you be?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you…" the voice trailed off for a moment, "Captain..Cheesecake? Where'd you get a name like that?"

Jack scowled. It looked like someone had been reading files on him. Only one person gave him names like that and they would only have been in UNIT files. He'd have to talk to Ianto about this.

"It's Captain Jack Harkness," he clarified.

"Ooh," the man on the other end was very pleased. He spoke to someone in the background, "You're right, he sounds _hot_."

Jack smirked, ego swelling just a little bit. He knew someone replied on the other end but he couldn't make out the words. The man who was not Ianto chuckled deep, clear and full of glee and Jack found himself mildly aroused.

"Are you aware of the time Captain?" he was asked, all traces of humour suddenly gone.

Jack frowned, "Eleven o'clock."

"Oh," a pause. "Well it's too bloody early today to be even awake."

"You sure you don't want to stay awake? I could make it worth your while," he wasn't in the mood to be sexy but he wanted to know what was going on.

The man laughed again, "Alright then Captain. Talk dirty to me."

Jack chuckled and there was the unmistakable voice of Ianto in the background demanding to know what the hell they were talking about. Jack just smiled as a struggle broke out between Ianto and the other man, Mordred he came to learn. He got up and left his office making his way to Tosh's station. She looked up at him curiously.

"Can you locate Ianto's phone?" he asked her. "It's important."

She hesitated before nodding and he returned to listening to the fight. It was typical fighting sounds, moans, groans and swear words but if Jack didn't know any better he'd swear they were shagging. He entertained the fantasy for a moment before realizing it was not as appealing as it would have been any other time. Something was definitely off with him. Jealousy and then unappealing fantasies? He might need a head check. The sounds were arousing though so at least he hadn't completely lost it.

"Still there Captain?" Mordred said suddenly.

"Forever and always," Jack replied earning him a look from Tosh. "You going to entertain me now?"

Tosh shook her head and showed him where Ianto's cell was activated. It was south of London by about fifty miles, completely out in the open with no major civilization around it. Jack frowned, wondering what Ianto was doing all the way out there.

"Are you there Cheesecake?"

Jack snapped out of his thoughts, "Don't call me that. There _are_ other things you can call me though."

"I do adore calling you - shut up Ianto - Captain Cheesecake but if it puts you off so much," Mordred said with a sigh, "Whatever sexy."

Jack chuckled, "What's Ianto doing south of London?"

Mordred huffed, "Should have known you wanted phone sex with _him_." Jack could tell he was being playful though. Ianto protested loudly in the background and there was another struggle for the phone making him smirk. A look from Tosh made him put the conversation on speaker, drawing Owen and Gwen.

"Come...here you, arg - dammit," they heard Ianto growl then something shatter before Mordred laughed.

"Captain, my Captain come to my - ow! Bloody fuck -_shit._" Mordred exclaimed.

They heard the sound of the phone falling and a desperate struggle to get one up on the other. Jack found this quite entertaining to listen to and the others were just confused.

"Jack?" they heard Ianto's voice clearly, breathless. Jack had to struggle not to let that wash over him. He was still supposed to be angry but with Ianto making noises like that, how could he?

"Yes Ianto?" Jack asked amused.

"Not funny Sir. How can-" Ianto moaned, low and sinful. "Oh god Jack, I'm really going to have to call you back."

Before Jack could say anything the call ended and whatever Jack's suspicions had been before, they were most certainly confirmed. Ianto was with someone, and whether it was serious or not was out of the question because Ianto didn't do anything but serious. He went back to his office down hearted but not before making a comment about how arousing that had been.

"You're a sick man Harkness," Owen said in disgust. "I can't believe we heard Teaboy getting some."

"Are you jealous Owen?" Gwen teased and danced away with a laugh.

It was nice to know that at least someone found this amusing, Jack thought as he sat down at his desk and stared at his phone. What was he going to do now?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Poor Jack.**

**Hope you liked this. Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8: Spooks

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Eight: Spooks**

_The War to End All Wars as Ianto had known it, was terrible enough when reading about it, but actually living it? Well, he understood why so many people ended up in the hospital for mental trauma. This was enough to send even the sanest man off the deep end. When the war started he hadn't been all that sane to begin with so he didn't care about what more could be done to him._

_He stretched soundlessly as he came back to wakefulness, ignoring the slight protesting pain he received from various areas around his body. The body beside him shifted towards him, nuzzling his shoulder. He was oddly affectionate for someone who hated his sexual orientation but that was the reason why Ianto had chosen him. The man needed man-sex and Ianto needed information that only he could give._

_His lover, though that was putting it in nice terms since they were far from lovers, was a young general in the German army. They met about two or three times a week, given their duties and after Ianto always had a nice packet of information to send to Britain. No one had a clue about him either, he'd spent years all over Europe perfecting the languages and accents, and his German was very authentic._

_He stayed where he was, giving the general some comfort while he planned his next move. He had two jobs for the British in this war, one was to supply information and the other was to eliminate the Military Officers. Information moved regularly while the deaths he had to pull off at a more natural rate. They still died though his methods made it seem as though everyone of them had died natural deaths._

_And he was so good at it, ending these people's lives, dealing out judgment and playing gods. He loved it, the hunting that led him to knowing these men's lives in and out only for him to rip them apart. It felt so good to screw someone's life over, make them feel pain and anguish, make them suffer. It was like a high for him because he suffered every day, every time his lover touched him; fucked him. Making others suffer just seemed to take his own away if only for a little while. It was why he was perfect for this job. He just didn't care._

He went back to work feeling perfectly refreshed. The exhaustion that had been creeping up on his body had been eased. His choice to go to the Pendragon Estate during his suspension had been a very good idea. Mordred and Xander had been through their own dark times, their own painful revelations of their secrets. They knew how he felt and they knew how to help him.

He returned to work as if nothing had happened, served coffee, archived the new artifacts and filed the paperwork. Though he acted as if nothing had happened everyone around him couldn't so easily forget. Gwen no longer gave him cheery smiles and her eyes were full of jealousy. Jack was civil but there wasn't any of his playful sex filled comments. Owen was just as caustic, made pointed remarks about his immortality but Ianto could see that he was relieved.

Tosh was the only one who hadn't changed and Ianto loved her for it. She hadn't even acted different when she first found out and he knew that the day Torchwood cost her, her life he would be losing his best friend. He hoped that day didn't arrive for many years.

Three days after his suspension ended they uncovered an alien sleeper cell. Ianto felt sorry for Beth, seemingly human only to learn she was, in fact, not. Then he felt sorry for himself because this was throwing his own inhuman revelation in his team's face again. He'd watched Jack run his tests, couldn't help but make his comments where he saw fit but Gwen's comment: he wanted to kill her for it. Unless she'd slept with him she wouldn't know anything about how he was in bed. Had she and Jack…?

He talked to Beth, when the others had left her alone for a moment. He wanted to help her, wanted to do what he could for her because he knew how she must feel. But she was far different from him, he could feel the EM pulse around her, could sense her inhuman nature just under the human shell. It felt wrong to him, so wrong and he didn't want to let her know so he left her in her cell, kept her distance.

When it was over he wished he'd been more like her. She refused to give into her dark side, her inhuman nature. Eighty years ago Ianto hadn't cared about falling into darkness. He had been more inhuman than Beth. He felt as the guilt wash over him. He should be alive, he should be in cold storage like Beth, dead because he deserved it for all that he had done, all the live that he had ruined. He hadn't just murdered people in the war, common British patrons had fallen to his hands prior to 1914 because one day he'd just snapped and went in the wrong direction. He should have gotten help but the early 1900's was the worst time for trying to find the kind of help he needed.

"You're hiding."

Ianto turned to Jack. He'd fixed himself up, there was no longer any evidence of him having taken a sword to the heart. Ianto didn't know what to think about that. He wanted to fuss, his attraction and caring made it very hard not to and yet he knew it wouldn't be welcome. They had a whole lot of stuff to work out before Jack would probably every welcome his touch.

"I'm doing my work Sir." Ianto replied. And he was. The archives always needed to be sorted and catalogued and updated. The best time to do it was after hours when the rift was quiet and no one needed his coffee skills.

"You're still hiding," Jack told him.

Ianto shrugged, "If you say so."

Jack sighed, "We need to talk Ianto."

"I wasn't aware we were doing something different."

That earned him a small smile. "True but I mean really talk: about you. You're different now I can easily see it though you try not to show whatever Bilis did you and the effects it had. I want to know."

Ianto sighed and put down the folder he'd been holding. Of course Jack would ask after an incident like this. Jack would need to know what Ianto knew, he shouldn't have waited a week and a half before asking.

"Bilis knew I was different, knew I was a wild card in his plans so he had to get rid of me. It was painful Jack, the rift energy killed me over and over before depositing me two hundred years into the past. We both know Earth's history, we've both lived through it. You know how damaging it can be Jack and it damaged me, crushed my soul into a monster far worse than any race that has tried to destroy this world."

"You're not a monster Ianto," Jack insisted. "Never."

Ianto looked at Jack sadly, "You'll change your mind. You'll see."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Another chapter up. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pain All Around

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Nine: Pain All Around**

Jack had forced them up into his office before they continued talking, insisting that the archives was no place for the kind of conversation they were having and Ianto agreed. He made them some coffee before sitting down on the opposite side of the desk.

"I'm not as innocent as I use to be," Ianto started, taking a sip of his coffee. "Time just slowly and mercilessly sucks it out of you, exposes you to things you never wanted to see. I've seen the cruelty of the human race, I've been that cruelty."

"How?" Jack asked softly.

"For the first hundred years everything was perfectly fine. I lived life and waited for my own time to roll around. I knew what and where I needed to avoid thanks to the Torchwood Archives but two years before World War One was when it all changed. I was in a Cardiff bar ready to leave the city because I'd nearly bumped into you too many times when your ex-lover Captain Hart walks in. There's no introduction, no communication but he took a liking to me. As I was walking home he forced himself on me."

Jack sucked in a breath and Ianto looked at him. There was pain in them, pain and hate and a ton of sorrow. "That's how he knew you. That's why you killed him."

Ianto nodded, "I didn't recover from it Jack, not for about ten years. Before the War I killed people, just randomly because at least I could control something. The British Government employed my skills in the War as a spy and assassin as I took out many officers in the German and Austrian armies, including my informant."

"Who was your informant?" Jack asked curiously.

Ianto shrugged, "I tried so hard not to remember those days Jack that I actually think I've made myself completely forget the names of the lives I've ruined. My informant was a deep closeted homosexual who was also homophobic so although he took pleasure from it, he hated himself for it. It made things worse for me. I couldn't come to terms with what John had done to me so every day I just sank deeper into darkness." Ianto looked at Jack with the emotionless eyes of a killer, "I liked it Jack."

"Do you like it now?" Jack asked seriously.

Ianto shook his head and his eyes lost the emotionless look. "No. I regret what I became but I know I can't ignore it. I learned many things during that time, I just hope I never have to use that knowledge."

Jack nodded, "I won't make you. I've done thing in my past I'm not proud of as well Ianto. I know how much you want to keep the past in the past."

Ianto smiled thankfully. "Jack?"

"What do you want to know Ianto?"

_Everything. Form the Time Agency to The Doctor and everything in between, before, and after. I want to know you inside and out. I want it all._

"I've been through the entire Alteran Database and there have only been three instances with time travelers. Two of them were from ten million years ago, the first one during the Luanean Wars and the building of Atlantis and his name was Yuan Sheliak. The second was during the outbreak of the Great Plague and it was The Doctor with my ten year old father. The third was ten thousand years ago after the abandonment of Atlantis and during the construction of Vaclus. His name was Dar Ashen. Are you Yuan or Dar?"

Jack sighed and looked out the window to the Hub, "Yuan Sheliak. God I haven't been called that in so long. You said Dar showed up too? What did he do?"

Ianto snorted, "Slept with Jeremiah, stole stuff and got a price on his head."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "A price on his head?"

Ianto nodded, "Nobody pisses Jeremiah off and gets away with it. He'd not the only person to have mated with a Veutair - the most animalistic and volatile race in the universe - for nothing."

"Well you can tell him to take that hit off then." Jack said. "You killed him Ianto."

Ianto frowned, "Hart?"

Jack nodded, "I'm sorry you had to experience him."

"I'm over it, mostly," Ianto replied shrugging. "The stuff of nightmares now."

Jack got up and walked around the desk, taking Ianto's hands in his, "How are you Ianto? Really?"

Ianto sighed and looked at his hands within Jack's. It felt so god, so right that he never wanted Jack to let go. "I've been better but everyday things progress in the right direction, and it started with your return."

"I'm glad," Jack said sincerely. He dropped Ianto's hands and moved back. "Get some sleep Ianto."

Ianto looked up at him surprised and lost. He hadn't been expecting Jack to back off. Jack never backed off unless he didn't want it or the other person didn't. Hurt, Ianto stood, gathered the cups and headed out.

"Jack," He said turning around. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I read my father's report about the Valiant. I only know what he knows but…I'm sorry."

"Would you like to go on a date?" Jack asked suddenly as he was about to turn away.

Ianto felt his stomach flip and flutter. What was Jack playing at? Every time Ianto thought they could progress Jack shot him down and now, now Jack was asking him out of a date? "Yes. I'd love to." It was the truth, no matter what was going on with Jack.

Jack frowned as if remembering something, "Who's Mordred to you?"

Ianto smiled softly, "A Sentinel; family."

"It sounded like you were having sex."

Ianto groaned, "Stupid. He used his powers on me and you should know how that feels."

Jack frowned, "I should?"

Ianto nodded, "I've lost control before. It's that feeling you get when every part of you is on fire and so full of pleasure it's not possible."

"I think I remember. You'll have to refresh my memory at some point." Jack smiled his trademark smile and it was by sheer force of will that Ianto didn't beg for him right then. He left with hope in his heart, a bounce to his step and a smile on his face.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	10. Chapter 10: Powerful and Destructive

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Ten: Powerful and Destructive**

Ianto stood stoically as Owen revived the frozen WWI soldier. He knew Tommy, had seen him among countless other soldiers as he returned to France early 1918 after being forced to make a personal report on why he'd killed his informant. Hopefully Tommy didn't remember him but he couldn't be sure. A year ago Tommy had been eying him strangely, as if trying to place him so in all probability he did remember Ianto.

Tosh's affection for him worried him. One day Tommy would have to return home, one day he just wouldn't be with them anymore. He didn't want to see Tosh get hurt, she wouldn't have the full support of the team if she did. Two days ago Owen had finally realized that she had taken Ianto's revelation in stride and asked about it.

Tosh had learned everything because she'd heard him with Mary's telepathic necklace. She had confronted him about it and he told her to keep her from telling Jack. She knew more than Jack on it but that was because he didn't care. He trusted her. Jack wasn't all that pleased with them but nothing changed between them. Gwen, if possible, was even more jealous and it pissed him off so much that he'd invaded her thoughts.

He'd regretted it instantly, not because of morals but because her thoughts just made him feel disgusting. She was disgusting the way she lusted over Jack even though she would be getting married. She had no loyalty to Rhys anymore, she was just using him until she got what she wanted. And she hated Ianto, hated the fact that he was also immortal and could be with Jack forever. Ianto had showered in scalding hot water that night to try and feel a semblance of clean again. It hadn't worked all that well but he'd been able to put it behind him. Still made him feel gross every time he looked at her though.

He slipped out of Autopsy as Tommy began to take in his surroundings and continued his duties. The less Tommy saw him the less chance there was that Tommy recognized him. He stayed to the sidelines when Tommy was in the room except when his services were needed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

_I wouldn't change that for the world._

Into breathed in Jack's familiar scent as lazy hands traced over his body. It felt so good to be in Jack's arms again, to be intimate with him. Their date before had been planned but never happened because of Weevils. Ianto didn't care. The romantic stuff was nice but what he really loved with the intimacy and the trust they were building.

He jerked away from Jack's hands as they ran over a particularly sensitive spot and heard him chuckle. He smiled against Jack's skin and made himself comfortable again.

"If you could, would you prevent yourself from going to the past?" Jack asked softly. It was a reply to Ianto's earlier question about Jack returning home.

_Two years after the War and still the hospitals were filled with the wounded, those who couldn't survive on their own and those whose wounds had started causing new problems. Ianto had finally returned to home soil after having joined the Canadian troops in the occupation of Berlin and remained even after they had been sent home._

_He was in the Hospital because someone had decided to shoot him. Actually it had been an accident with the gun going off when it shouldn't have but it still pissed him off. He'd be dead if his reflexes hadn't kicked in. it was now just a shoulder wound._

_His doctor was a young man, about thirty with straight cut sandy blond hair and emerald green eyes. He had a limp in his right leg, either a genetic defect or a war wound but Ianto didn't much care. It didn't make him less able to do his job._

_"You're an odd one," Dr. Parks muttered._

_Ianto raised an eyebrow at him, "In what way?"_

_"You haven't asked about my leg, nor do you stare at it like it will give you answers."_

_"It's none of my business," Ianto replied. "It's no one else's either."_

_Dr. Parks stared at him for a moment before returning to his work silently. Ianto relaxed himself so that he didn't feel anything and waited._

_"Special Operations?" Parks wonder causally. "You look like it, act like it even."_

_Ianto glared at him, "Keep your opinions to yourself Doctor. You really don't want to know if you're right or not."_

_Parks smiled, "I know I am, but don't worry about it. Now, I want you back here in a week so I can check to see that the wound is healing properly."_

_"Not needed," Ianto replied._

_He was given a hard stare, "I'll track you down myself if I have to. One week."_

"No," Ianto answered into Jack's neck. "There were good times. And it gave me the freedom to train."

Jack hummed in acknowledgement, "What can you do?"

"Nothing legally," Ianto replied. "and I'm not talking about human governments or anything. We have laws with govern our interactions with the less advanced races. We aren't allowed to do anything which they themselves can't do. The laws are breaking down though as events have risen that we can't ignore."

"And if you're allowed?"

Ianto shrugged, "We can do almost anything. Destroy the whole galaxy if we wanted to and hell, we had to do that once. Every living thing that wasn't protected died. We restored things though, created new life but it was, apparently, never the same. It won't ever happen again, the weapon was destroyed and we won't be making another."

"You all have dark pasts, don't you," Jack murmured kissing him.

"Everyone's past has darkness, it just depends on how dark that past is."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: Beautiful and Restorative

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Eleven: Beautiful and Restorative**

"Owen no!" Ianto yelled, rushing to the man to stop him. He could understand why Owen would choose to mercy kill the creature but Ianto couldn't let him. He could feel the creature's pain as if it was his own and he needed to help it. He had the power to save it where Owen only had the power to kill it.

"What the hell Ianto, I have to do this now," Owen snapped getting the first syringe ready.

"No," Ianto snapped back, eyes blazing and ringed in white. He waved his hand sharply and the large needle snapped in half. Owen dropped the other half with a yell, partly covered in the destructive cocktail.

"Bloody hell," Owen growled, "I can't do anything now!"

Ianto glared at him and approached the poor creature, its cries piercing his heart. He reached a hand out to it, called up the energy in and around him and mentally willed the creature to calm. When it did he placed his palm on its skin and closed his eyes.

The gaping wound in its side felt like his own, he felt as if chunks of his flesh had been ripped out of his stomach. He pushed the energy from him and into the creature. There was so much to heal, this wasn't just knitting flesh back together but regenerating large portions of it, speeding up the natural process at an exponential rate. He had so much work to do, he shut everyone around him out.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jack stared in awe of Ianto's beauty and power. Before he'd started healing the space whale his eyes had been in the process of completely glazing over in a white glow and now that glow surrounded him, traveling around him and funneling through his hand on the creature. Jack could feel the power and it reminded him of Cameron when they'd briefly met, and of the Alterans.

"What's he doing?" Rhys asked confused. Jack knew this had to be totally wacked for him, and probably a little terrifying.

He briefly looked at his team. Owen was in something akin to shock, Tosh was in awe and Gwen had a dark look on her face. He frowned, not understanding where it had come from. He'd noticed that she'd become a little frigid towards Ianto but to cause this? Something was going on and he was going to figure it out before dealing with it. He couldn't have anyone on his team at odds with one another, not for a prolonged period of time for fear that it could get someone killed.

Gwen said something to Rhys but Jack paid it no attention, turning back to watching Ianto. The energy was still flowing into the space whale which was no longer crying. He couldn't get over how amazing Ianto - and his entire race - was. Their power and technology was so unique and so beautifully crafted. He remembered marveling at everything he'd come across in the Alteran city like a new born child as they simultaneously built Atlantis and fought a war.

It took him several seconds to realize that Ianto had stopped, that he whale had fallen asleep and that Ianto was swaying dangerously on his feet. Jack rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him. Ianto leaned into him and sighed.

"I'll arrange for him to be moved but for now he'll have to stay here." Ianto said softly.

"Ianto," Jack said in alarm as he became dead weight. Jack gently lowered him as Owen snapped out of his trance and came forward.

"I'd say he exhausted himself," Owen announced after several moments. "He'll be fine."

Jack nodded and ordered everyone to pack up. They were going back to the Hub.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Ianto looked around but there wasn't much to see. The room looked like typical Ancient architecture, more specifically a council room. Sitting before him were five men and five women all of them filled with more power than Ianto had experienced in a long time. It was power that equaled the oldest in the family and it made him shudder.

"Uh, hi." he said wondering why he was here. He was guessing it was the Ascended plane as it was the only logical option.

"Ianto Mitchell, do you know why you are here?" one of the woman asked.

Ianto shrugged, "No."

"You broke the rules," a man announced.

"I healed a creature that shouldn't even be on Earth," Ianto exclaimed. "I couldn't just let it die."

"And yet you still broke the laws of interference. That creature could not have been saved by natural means." a different woman said.

Ianto crossed his arms, "If that's so, than why didn't you stop me?"

They shared a look before the center man spoke, "It was a minor offence and as you told your colleagues the Interference Laws are breaking down."

The center woman took over, "There will be no repercussions now, but small offences will be grouped together to receive a heavier punishment. This is your warning for with your job the temptation to do small favours_ will_ add up."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"What's the verdict?" Jack asked as Ianto entered his office with coffee a day later. Things had become a little tense between them. Jack's argument with Gwen over Retconing Rhys had not gone to plan and he'd come out sounding jealous. And Ianto had heard it all, waking up just as the argument had started. Ianto hadn't said anything about it but Jack was sure he'd made the other immortal feel as if he should question their relationship.

Ianto smiled at him, "she'll be relocated to an uninhabited water planet once a big enough transport has been built. She's been moved to one of the Estates for now."

"Good," Jack said leaning back. "Now, if I send everyone home early would you be up for a bit of a game?"

Ianto's eyes narrowed, "Not sure if I like the sound of that _sir_."

Jack grinned, "Oh I assure you, you'll love it."

Ianto heaved an exasperated sigh but the look in his eyes told Jack that he didn't mind at all. "Alright then. Let's see what you've got."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Children

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twelve: Children**

_It was raining, trapping most people inside and relentlessly beating down on the fools who'd ventured out. The room was dimly lit, casting shadows with odd alien like shapes. At the window stood a still figure, staring out with sad green eyes, face devoid of any emotion. On the bed lay another, tangled in the sheets gracefully, gazing at his companion silently. Both were naked, hair disshelved and bodies marked._

_The encompassing silence was slightly suffocating but still companionable. The man in the bed was patiently waiting for his companion to talk to him, tell him what was wrong and receive his comfort. He could wait forever if he had to, he truly didn't mind because his love for the other was strong and would never not be._

_"I had a sister once."_

_The words were spoken softly but just loud enough so that they could be heard over the rain._

_"What happened to her?"_

_Silence again and it stretched out. The man on the bed closed his eyes as if to sleep but sleep did not claim him. A sense of calmness washed over the room and the man at the window turned to his companion, partner, lover. The man on the bed opened his eyes and smiled, shifting slightly to regain feeling in his right leg. He was joined and they wrapped their arms around one another._

_"Carys was my baby sister. She was always quiet and had a passion for nature but one day, when she was seven and I was ten she just disappeared. They don't know what happened to her and all I can remember is a voice that sounded both male and female at the same time."_

**. . . . . .**

Children were the future of everything, of every race. Without a next generation there was no way to ensure complete continuality. They were precious, innocent and protected above all else. When Torchwood got wind of a string of missing children with no obvious connection but that they'd all disappeared at approximately the same time on six consecutive days they entered the investigation head on. Someone was taking the children, leaving no trance and somehow rendering the CCTV inactive for the period of the kidnapping and it just screamed "alien".

None of them were in good moods as they ran over each scene with the police. They were remembering the last case that had involved a child and were dreading the outcome of this one. Cooperation with the police was only a little rough as no one wanted to get into turf wars when children were involved but Jack wished he had Gwen to make things smoother. As it were, she was on a vacation with Rhys (his insistence) so he would have to make do with his own charm.

They'd questioned the families of the children except one and they were headed there now. Dylan Jones had been the most recent to be taken and they were going to interview the family now. They'd dropped Tosh and Ianto off at the park Dylan had been taken from, which wasn't far from the house and Jack and Owen would begin the questioning.

The house was two sores though not particularly large and surrounded by a community the rift rarely touched on the north western end of the city. There were several cars already parked in the driveway, Jack guessed family, so he parked on the street.

"This is shit," Owen grumbled.

"I know," Jack replied as they walked up to the front door. "But it's got to be done."

Jack rang the bell and a young man in his early twenties answered. He had light brown hair that was a little long and dark blue eyes. It took Jack a few minutes to convince him they were investigating Dylan's disappearance and that no, the police could no answer all their questions.

In the living room they were surrounded by all of Rhiannon's family, her brother, parents and step father. It made Jack defensive, especially with the way the mother was staring at him.

"What do you need to know?" Rhiannon asked tiredly. She was young, probably only twenty. She'd had Dylan as a teenager, fifteen or sixteen as they boy was only five years old.

"Did you son have any medical conditions?" Owen asked. Experience had told them that it was better to start with, instead of the behavioral stuff.

Rhiannon frowned, "No, he was healthy, very healthy. Why? Why is Special Ops involved"?

"You've heard of the other missing children?" Jack asked and she nodded. "We believe they're all connected even though by typical standards they don't seem to be."

"And what are you atypical standards? Why my son?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," Jack told her softly.

"So you can use whatever it is that's special about these children for your own gain?" Rhiannon's mother asked darkly.

"Mother," Rhiannon said outraged. "They're trying to help."

The older woman shook her head, "I'm sorry baby but Torchwood doesn't help. They take and they exploit until there is nothing left."

Jack scowled, "Whatever experience you've had with Torchwood ma'am, we're nothing like that. I promise you, we're only concerned with getting the children home."

"Jo," Rhiannon's father said. "He's probably right."

"How can you say that after what Torchwood had done in the past?" she demanded.

"Because we're not like bloody London," Owen snapped. "We actually have morals so if we could get back to the actual issue at hand we'll be able to find your grandson faster."

Finished with that, Owen turned back to Rhiannon, "One of the aspects that links the children together is that they're quiet and tend to keep to themselves, even with family members. And sometimes they act as if they're looking at someone that's not really there, someone in the trees."

Rhiannon looked at her parents, fear in her eyes then at Owen and Jack. "All of that. I thought it was just a phase. Are you saying something supernatural took my son?"

"It was alien," Jo said, "or else Torchwood wouldn't be here."


	13. Chapter 13: Family Issues

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Thirteen: Family Issues**

Jack was not surprised to see that Rhiannon had not been amused by her mother's comment but the ringing of the doorbell stalled anything she had to say. Her brother stood up to get the door and Jack told him that it was probably the rest of his team.

"Where were they?" Rhiannon's father asked.

"At the park, gathering evidence," Jack replied.

Jack turned to Tosh and Ianto when they entered, their faces closed off and grim. He was about to ask them what they'd found when he heard Rhiannon's step father growl out Ianto's name.

Ianto closed his eyes for a second before glaring at the man, "Dafydd. What shit hole did you crawl out of today?"

Jack's eyes widened as Dafydd growled out some sort of obscenity at Ianto in Welsh. An argument broke out, mostly in Welsh leaving them out of the loop but Jack could tell that Ianto was receiving a lot of verbal abuse by the look on his face.

Reeling in his own anger Jack stood up, "That's enough!" he yelled and they fell silent. "Now, want to tell me what's going on Ianto?"

Ianto crossed his arms and stared right at Jack as he answered, "Joe Grant and Cliff Jones: worked for UNIT and Joe traveled with The Doctor before getting married. Joe adopted me, had two more children, Matthew and Rhiannon , and then divorced. Joe retained custody of me while Cliff got custody of matt and Rhiannon. Dafydd met Joe when I was thirteen, they got married when I was fourteen almost fifteen and six months later I was living with my biological father at Lankenheath Air Force base. Our relationship is strained at best."

Owen snorted, "You have the most fucked up life."

Ianto grinned at him, "Thank you Owen."

"Mom," Rhiannon said. "I want the truth. What is going on?"

"I'll explain everything later," Joe promised. She sighed, "Do you know what took Dylan?"

"We do," Tosh answered. "You're not going to like it Jack."

Jack prepared himself for the worst as Ianto uncrossed his arms and opened his left hand, letting ten red petals fall onto the table top. This was not what he'd expected though. The fairies never took so many children at once so why now? What were they planning?

"What does that mean?" Cliff asked.

Jack looked at his team, looked at Ianto because this was his family. Ianto nodded, "Tell them."

Jack looked at Cliff, "The oldest -" Ianto cleared his throat so he amended, "second oldest race living on his planet are…well, fairies. They're not beautiful but rather destructive creatures who kill anyone who gets in their way. They have power over certain natural elements though I'm not sure how."

"What are you not telling us?" Joe demanded.

"We don't know how to stop them," Tosh said. "We don't even know all that much about them."

"How come?" Rhiannon asked desperately and Jack had to look away from the look in her eyes. "If they've been around for so long shouldn't you have _something_?"

"The human race doesn't," Ianto answered leaning back against the wall. "They are called the Tuatha Dé Danann, the people of Danu and the origin of the Celtic myths. "They've existed for 12 million years and consider the entire northern hemisphere part of their land and originally they swore to protect only the children who needed it. This abducting is abnormal and Danu would never have allowed it to happen."

"Then either Danu has changed or Danu is dead," Jack guessed.

Ianto shrugged, "Maybe. She could also be imprisoned and a less human friendly leader has taken over her place. There's no way to know for sure, the Ancients haven't really spoken to them for ten thousand years so they've basically been given free reign of everything they do with no accountability. I think that they do what they do under the radar because they fear brining the power of the Ancients down upon them."

"The Ancients?" Cliff asked.

"The oldest and most powerful race in four galaxies. Only once race has ever been able to make them retreat." Ianto replied. "Danu always revered them. We'll need their help Jack. They'll know how to get to the Tuatha's hidden homes."

Jack nodded and stood up, speaking to Rhiannon, "Thank you for your time. We'll bring your son back."

Rhiannon nodded, "Before you go, how long have the fairies been taking children?"

"First world war as far as I know, but," Jack shrugged, "I can't say for sure."

As he turned away from her he caught Ianto's eye. There was a sadness there, a pain and understanding before suddenly it left, replaced by emotional indifference. Jack couldn't help but feel that although Ianto had remained essentially the same, there were still many things that were different. He use to always be able to read Ianto, now he was like Jack and it was disconcerting. He'd never wanted Ianto to be like him in any way.

They left without another word and as they were driving back to the Hub Jack asked his question, "What didn't you say?"

Ianto was silent for a moment, staring out the window. "In 1901 Carys Parks was taken it was the Tuatha because her brother distinctly remembered their voice." Ianto looked at Jack, "That's all I know."

Jack nodded. He had a feeling Ianto was remembering something, or someone and he didn't want to bring that forward.

"Who are you going to ask to help us?" Tosh asked.

Ianto shrugged. "That depends. Do you want to go at this guns blazing or diplomatically? There are those in the family who couldn't be diplomatic even if it meant the survival of the entire universe."

"We've tried talking to them before," Jack said. "Call in the guns."

"Right. How gun ho do you want?"

"There are different levels?" Owen asked surprised.

Ianto nodded, "IF you want vicious you go with General Jaden, maniacal means asking Loki, professional mean Cyril and variety means Sagi or Kalim. Jaden is half Veutair so he has wings and claws, Loki is just devious and scary, Cyril is an assassin and Sagi is an Atoniek and weapons master. Kalim is his son."

"Sagi," Jack said. "I remember him. He was hot too."

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this. If there's anything you're wondering about don't hesitate to ask, I like to recieve feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14: Stone Circle

AN: It's been a long time, I know, but no matter how long it takes this fic will be completed.

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Fourteen: Stone Circle**

As they went through the Tourist's Office Ianto went back into the small room to grab his laptop. Jack raised an eyebrow at him but he ignored it. Tosh and Owen didn't notice, at least Tosh pretended not to because she knew it was his Sentinel laptop.

In the Hub he set it up and connected it to one of Tosh's monitors for everyone to see. He explained that by default it had an interplanetary transmitter so that he could communicate with anyone within the Milky Way galaxy. If he wanted to go farther, say speak to someone in Atlantis, he would need to connect an external device that amplified the signal ten times. It required enormous power generation but they had a way to work around it.

"Is this traceable?" Tosh asked.

Ianto shrugged, "Not really. The system is too advanced to be traced by anything other than something just as advanced and even then, who knows."

The laptop started up and displayed two sections, one connected to the database the other a blank viewing screen for communication. He sent an alert to Sagi then brought up the information on the Tuatha for the team to examine.

"Wow," Tosh said in awe. "You're records are so detailed."

"Yeah," Ianto said unimpressed. "It has its up and downs."

He was saved from having to explain that as the blank window flickered and a live image started up. Ianto moved the laptop onto Tosh's desk so that Sagi could get a look at all of them.

"This is a surprise," Sagi said, elegant eyebrow arching. "To what do I owe the pleasure of a contact from Torchwood?"

"We need your help," Ianto explained. "With the Tuatha De Danann."

Sagi frowned, "I hadn't realized they'd become a problem. Tell me."

An hour later, after explaining everything Sagi had signed off then arrived at the Hub in a flash of white light. Ianto grimaced at the look he got from Jack, realizing he'd have to explain Asgard Technology to him and promptly left to make them all some coffee.

He took a seat beside Jack in the boardroom and studied the older Sentinel for a moment. Sagi had his long brown hair in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, showing off his race's naturally pointed ears which no one had yet to comment on. His clear, stone grey eyes studied each one of them, Jack with the most curiosity.

"How do we get to the fairies?" Owen asked impatiently.

Sagi's eyes flickered to him momentarily before resting on Jack again, "What is quite amusing about you humans is that your myth always has some basis in fact. The natural formations of stone circles are the portal to their parallel dimension. The database doesn't say this but the Ancients helped the Tuatha build these portals because of the change in this dimension. Their dimension is an imitation of their former ancient forests which were destroyed long ago. Be careful, Ianto and I can only concentrate on so much."

Jack smiled grimly, "We know what we're doing. Lets' go, before they take another child."

"We need to find a stone circle though," Tosh said.

Jack's eyes were hard, "I know where one is."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

They were armed to the teeth with various weapons. Jack, Owen and Tosh had their usual guns as well as a Traveler's weapon for Jack that Sagi was letting him borrow which was set to stun. Tosh and Owen were given a different kind of gun with more powerful, exploding rounds. Ianto had his drone gun and a hand device while Sagi had both, several pairs of knives and would be rematerializing his sword when they got to the clearing.

Jack drove them to the one clearing he knew of at top speed, disturbing everyone but Sagi who smiled secretly the entire way. As soon as they stopped and the engine turned off Owen was out and distancing himself, breathing heavily.

"Were you trying to kill us Harkness?" he yelled. "Fuck, I'm never getting into a car with you again."

"At least there's no one around," Tosh commented, scanning the area. "We make an odd group of people."

And she wasn't talking about Jack. Sagi's attire was the oddity. He wore black combat boots, black form fitting pants, shirt and a set of lightweight armour. It was Atoniek styled with a light energy charged running though it that lessened the effects of stun weapons, turned most other solid weapons away and was very flexible. The sleeves of his shirt ended at his biceps , an inch down was a thick silver armlet from which a translucent colour changing material covered the rest of his arm loosely. His tattoo was clearly visible on his right arm between his shirt and armlet.

Sagi smiled at Tosh, "I don't leave my property much anymore. I don't really need to blend in although it seems like you just don't care Captain Harkness."

Jack sent him a smirk, "It's not _that_ abnormal in this century."

Sagi snorted, "Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

Jack chuckled, "The formation is this way."

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Reviews are appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15: Worth It

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Fifteen: Worth It**

Ianto pulled into his mother's driveway and turned off the engine. He was completely exhausted after their battle with the rogue fraction of the Tuatha that had imprisoned Danu and kidnapped children to expand their numbers. Many of the rogues had died in the fight and the others were executed by Danu. The missing children had been found, all of them safe and not turning into fairies - however that happened - so after being checked by Owen they were sent home.

Ianto owed it to Rhiannon to return Dylan himself. Though he had lost all contact with her he still felt a small twist of family ties with her. At least Dylan was being returned. Ianto didn't want to know what it was like to lose a child, losing a lover had been painful enough.

Since Dylan was asleep in the back seat he carefully picked him up and walked to the front door. It was nearing one in the morning but he was pretty sure someone would be awake, especially if his mother had told them about what UNIT did and The Doctor. No one could really sleep after learning something like that. Ianto hadn't been able to when his father had first told him.

Dafydd was the one to open the door. He glared at Ianto for a moment before seeing Dylan and allowing them to enter. Rhiannon burst into fresh tears at seeing him, hugged him tightly and took her son upstairs to settle him, and herself. He wouldn't be out of her sight for quite some time.

"Will he be alright?" Matthew asked.

"In time." Ianto answered honestly. "He's younger than the other children so this should be easier for him. I can't say it _will_ be easy though."

Matthew chuckled humorlessly, "Of course it won't. Nothing ever is and now we have to worry about aliens on top of everything else."

"That's what we're here for," Ianto said. "We worry about them so you don't have to."

"You should go," Dafydd said, "and take all your alien shit with you."

Ianto glared at him, "If mum had never been a companion of The Doctor you would never have known me. She's the one who brought the alien shit down on you."

Ianto turned and left. He was already to his vehicle when Matthew called his name.

"Keep in touch will you. I know we never got along but I've always regretted being such an ass to you."

Ianto nodded, "See you later then."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

When he was in the past Ianto had influenced the actions of many different people. He was the reason Joanne Grant joined UNIT, convincing her of the opportunities that UNIT offered after she'd originally turned it down. He'd been part of the crew of the Achilles for only one Voyage as it was captained by David Mitchell and transporting the Stargate to the US. During the Second World War he'd been forced to investigate the strange happenings in London around Albion Hospital. He'd gone, under a disguise and mostly just stayed out of the way knowing The Doctor would handle it. Then he'd lied about it so Torchwood wouldn't know.

He used to know how things would turn out, if he was making the right decision or not. He'd relied so much on his knowledge of the past to make sure things turned out the way they were supposed to. How was he suppose to know, now that he was back in his own time, that the decision he made would lead to the world in which Jack was born in? No one could know that and somehow he could do something that eventually changed the time of their entire universe. It bothered him that he had to second guess himself all the time.

Should all those Tuatha have been killed like that? They were friends of the Ancients and yes, a few had gone rogue but was killing them really the right choice? Ianto wasn't so sure anymore but he knew he couldn't do anything about it now.

"You still haven't told me everything," Jack said.

They were lying together on the bed in Jack's bunker, too worn out to make the trip to Ianto's at such a late time. They were resting but sleep wouldn't claim them, not yet.

"Neither have you," Ianto pointed out. "This has to go both ways for it to work Jack."

"I know, but sometimes I feel as if you know more about me than I know about you. The things I say just don't faze you."

Ianto shrugged, "I understand you. There's nothing you can say that I haven't experienced in some way on my own. I'm _older_ than you now."

Jack was silent for a moment before he smirked and said, "You've never been pregnant."

Ianto laughed. No, he'd never experienced that and he never wanted to though he wouldn't be opposed to having kids in the future. "Ok, one thing."

Jack peered at him, "You don't ask about it."

Ianto propped himself up so that he was looking down at Jack and gently caressed his face, "You may have cracked jokes about it but I can tell that it is a painful memory. Something happened and you'll tell me about it when you're ready to."

"Like you'll tell m e about Carys Parker?" Ianto flinched and Jack ran a soothing hand up his back. "Was she your daughter?"

Ianto shook his head, "I never knew her, but I knew her brother. He was a doctor in WWI, patched me up after I got shot and we ended up becoming friends, then lovers. He's the one who brought me out of the darkness that Hart sent me into. I was such a difficult person then, I don't know why he loved me enough to put up with me."

"You said it yourself," Jack replied. "He loved you."

Ianto nodded and settled down beside Jack again, "I love him too, once I got over myself but I made him miserable sometimes. He deserved so much better."

Jack kissed his forehead, "I think he saw the goodness in you Ianto, saw the man I know and knew that he could bring that out in you and make that you again. He may not have deserved everything you dealt him but in the end he healed you and I'm sure he thought everything was worth it. You're worth it."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Reviews are love.**


	16. Chapter 16: Date Night

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Sixteen: Date Night**

Tosh's days were becoming part of a boring routine she just couldn't seem to break out of. She went into work, stayed for however long was needed then went home. She had no life outside work and although that didn't matter much she wished that there was something she could do every once in a while that gave life just a little bit more to her.

She loved working at Torchwood, the cultures she discovered and the devices she processed were so amazing, so out of this world. But sometimes she felt so disconnected from her own world. She barely knew what was going on in the world, what kind of person was she?

She smiled up at Ianto and thanked him as he gave her a coffee. This was even more of a bizarre routine. Somehow Ianto just seemed to know when she and the rest of the team needed coffee. It was almost like a sixth sense for him.

"Umm," Ianto began and Tosh looked at him again curiously. "Do you want to go out after work, like we use to?"

Tosh smiled brightly at him, "I'd love to."

After Ianto had returned they'd started going out once a week, not the same day of the week because of the rift but always once a week. They talked about anything and everything not shying away from that which would make others uncomfortable because they were totally comfortable with each other.

Their outings had ceased once Jack returned as Ianto focused on making things right for Jack and Tosh understood. Ianto needed Jack, the only other immortal in existence and she wasn't going to get in the way of that but she was happy to know that, now that things had settled down she could begin hanging out with Ianto again.

For the remainder of the day she was excited. Her work didn't seem so routine anymore, she could enjoy it more now that she had something else to look forward to. By the time the day was rounding to an end she was constantly checking the time.

"Okay kids go home," Jack announced coming out of his office. "The rift's quite and the weather is nice so go out and have some fun."

"Is this just an excuse to shag the Teaboy earlier?" Owen asked as he put on his jacket.

Tosh watched Jack as she put her coat on. He was smirking and said, "No, we've already done that today."

Owen moaned, "I did not need to know that."

"I thought we agreed to keep that quiet," Ianto asked, walking out of the kitchen and carrying a thermos.

Jack chuckled and looked at Tosh, "Have him back by midnight."

"Oi," Ianto protested and Tosh giggled. Owen gagged. "Do you want any coffee, or would you rather I take it for myself?"

Jack smiled and Tosh could see the affection in his eyes. It made her smile because it meant that the both of them were happy and content. She hoped that she would be around to see that bloom into commitment for she knew they were perfect together. Ianto's own affectionate smile in return seemed to put the two in their own little world and they complete forgot everything around them until Ianto gave Jack the thermos and a kiss.

Ianto then approached her and held out his arm with a smile. Tosh giggled, took it and he led her out of the Hub. Tosh glanced back at Jack to see him smiling at them before retreating into his office.

"Where are we going?" Tosh asked as, instead of going to Ianto's car they continued to walk along the bay.

"There's an out of the way family run Greek restaurant about ten minutes from here. In the Second World War my partner and I saved the grandfather's life as he'd been wounded in the Blitz and would have died if we hadn't been there. The family moved to Cardiff just after the war and I keep an eye on them. They know I'm somehow immortal because there's a picture of me up on the wall."

Tosh chuckled, "Did you wear a coat like Jack's?"

Ianto laughed, "Sort of. I was still part of the special ops division of the army at that time. I have it in storage but I'll probably never wear it again."

Tosh nodded and they walked in silence for about half a minute before Ianto broke it. "I'm sorry Tosh. I should never have let my relationship with Jack get in the way of our friendship."

"It's ok," Tosh assured him. "I understand."

"It still should never have happened. I dropped you as soon as Jack returned and I feel like such a prick for it."

"But you've realized your mistake and are now making it up to me so it's all good Ianto. Thank-you."

Tosh really was okay with it because if she was that in love she'd do it too.

"How have you been Tosh?" Ianto asked softly.

Tosh sighed and hugged his arm, "It's so hard Ianto. Why can't I have a normal relationship, someone who will stay or doesn't have an ulterior motive?"

She looked up in wonderment as Ianto stopped. The restaurant may have been out of the way but it was receiving a fair amount of business and with the cozy atmosphere she could feel just from looking in, she knew she'd love it.

"Ladies first," Ianto smiled as he opened the door and ushered her in. "And don't worry Tosh. I'll get you the perfect date."

**. . . . . . . . . . **

**Hope you enjoyed this. Till next time.**


	17. Chapter 17: Perfectly Wrong

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Seventeen: Perfectly Wrong**

"So," Tosh said, drawing the word out. "What is it?"

It was a strange box with an intricate writing design completely covering it. It had appeared from nowhere, or at least they couldn't figure out where because they'd all come in that morning to find it sitting on Tosh's desk. The Rift monitors hadn't detected its arrival either, Jack and Ianto would have heard it while they were fooling around in the room below Jack's office.

"It's nothing the Ancients have encountered," Ianto replied. "I can check the archives to see if I can find any similarities."

"It's just a box," Owen said walking towards them. "Open it."

He got annoyed looks from everyone and just shrugged in response, "What?"

Ianto shook his head, "I'll be in the archives."

He left quickly, smiling to himself as he heard Jack remind Owen exactly why they didn't just open things without first making sure it wasn't dangerous. Trust Owen to need that lecture again, he always tended to be using devices without knowing exactly what they did.

He spent nearly an hour going through the section of the archives where they kept everything that didn't have a race identified to it. He found nothing. There were no artifacts with similar markings. It was completely new and hopefully not dangerous.

As he was entering the main area of the Hub he immediately knew something was off. He couldn't really place it, but the atmosphere of the area had shifted.

"Ah, Ianto," he heard Owen say to his left. "Could you get me some coffee please?"

Ianto's eyes widened as he turned to stare at the doctor in shock. Never had he heard the man be polite, it wasn't Owen so why had he started now? Then he noticed that Owen looked different.

"When did you get glasses?" he asked, freaked out by them. He hadn't realized Owen even needed them.

Owen frowned, "I've always had them."

Ianto shrugged and went to make the coffee, knowing that if Owen wanted coffee the others would too. It was always that way. If one griped the others would soon follow and he only reserved denying them their caffeine intake for threats.

"Can I get one?"

Ianto spun around, startled by the strange voice and saw a red haired man standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he asked warily, ready to draw one of his hidden knives.

Had no one else noticed their intruder and if they had, why hadn't he been told? Or was he the only one that could see him? It wouldn't be a first but a seemingly human being asking for coffee didn't make sense if this was a ghost.

The man smiled and walked towards him. "Are you okay Ianto?"

Ianto raised a hand, "Stay where you are."

Blood was rushing through his veins as he tried to figure out what was going on. This just made no sense to him, how did the alien know his name. He was cornered, the only way he could get out was to go through the alien and he wasn't about to do that even if he was more superior.

The alien stopped and raised his hands, "Are you sure you're okay mate? I just want to help."

"You can help by getting the fuck out of Torchwood and back to wherever you call home," Ianto replied.

"I'm a member of Torchwood Ianto," the man said walking forward again.

Ianto frowned, "No you're not. You've never been."

He flinched as the man touched his arm, "I'm Adam, remember."

_Laughter in the Hub. The team running around as they played basketball. Catching Adam and Tosh in one of the archive rooms. Adam teasing him about his relationship with Jack. Adam here, Adam there. Adam, Adam, Adam._

Ianto moaned and squeezed his eyes shut, bringing his hand to his forehead. He had a killer head ach for no reason. The glaring light wasn't helping either.

"You okay?" Adam asked concerned.

Ianto nodded, "I'll just finish the coffee, then take some asprin and a break. I'm fine Adam."

Adam nodded and left. Once he was sure he was gone Ianto leaned on the counter and closed his eyes again. Something had affected him and it wasn't something common or human. There was still something wrong with the Hub, he could feel it although for some reason it felt more normal.

He delivered the coffees as Gwen arrived and he found it strange that she seemed quite convinced when she 'joked' about not knowing Adam. Something was definitely off but he dismissed it as he went up to Jack's office and burrowed into the couch.

He heard Jack com in several minutes later, "Ianto?"

"No," Ianto moaned, pressing his face deeper into the cushions but not enough to make him unable to breathe.

Jack chuckled, walking closer to him. "Wanna...er, talk about it?"

"No."

He didn't hear anything from Jack and was about to turn his head in curiosity when he felt Jack's weight drop on him.

"Jack!" he moaned loudly, "Get off."

Jack chuckled and thrust his hips. "Really?"

Ianto glared up at him, "You know what I meant now go away. I have a head ach."

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked concerned.

"No, just give me a bit and it'll go away."

Jack kissed the back of his neck, shifted so that most of his weight was no longer on Ianto and rested his head on Ianto's shoulder. Ianto breathed in the 51st century pheromones and closed his eyes in content. This was perfect.

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed the update. Till next time -E.S.**


	18. Chapter 18: All Kinds of Monsters

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Warnining: mature, graphic scene**

**Chapter Eighteen: All Kinds of Monsters**

_She was running from him, her footsteps echoing down the dark back alley behind a bunch of shops. She was terrified, he could see it every time she looked back to see if he was still following. She stumbled, veered to the left and hit the wall. She turned around to face him and screamed as he drew closer._

_She was quite beautiful with long blond hair and expressive blue eyes. She wore an appropriately sized and revealing dress for her small frame. With her back against the wall, her chest heaving and her eyes growing wider and wider, she was just perfect._

_He reached her, she screamed again and this time he grabbed her throat with his right hand, slowly putting more pressure into his grip. He pressed up against her, felt her squirming underneath him and leaned into smell the fear that was rolling off her in waves. He craved this, the power he had and the lives that he took. He couldn't help himself no matter hard he tried._

_He continued to apply pressure to her throat until her last breath. Tears stained her cheeks and her hair clung to her face from the rain. She went limp and the only thing holding her up was his body against hers. He stared at her for a moment, into her eyes which still looked so alive before stepping back and letting her fall. She slid down the wall and landed on her side against it, hair falling over her face but only partially covering it. It was beautiful and fulfilling._

_X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X._

_Ianto clenched his jaw as his 'lover' thrust into him, over and over, harder and harder. His body loved it but he hated it and the memories it brought. This would be the last time though because things had changed and it was either leave or dispose of his informant. And as it was, things between them were becoming difficult. Ianto was beginning to receive less important information and his informant was becoming more violent as he gained more confidence._

_He let out a cry as his prostate was hit and his hand curled around the hilt of the knife hidden under the pillows. It was a simple ten inch military blade and would do the job nicely, plus take any suspicion off him. Ianto had a deal with the hotel, he paid them extra and they pretended he didn't exist._

_The fucking stopped and Ianto felt semen fill him. He braced himself, ready to strike and a thin, cruel smile spread across his face. A body collapsed beside him, breathing heavily and contently. Ianto stretched out before straddling him, settling so that his ass was in the man's lap and his back straight._

_Hooded blue eyes cracked open to meet his, "Wait."_

_Ianto chuckled darkly, "Oh I don't think so."_

_Eyes opened fully and stared at him annoyed. "What?"_

_Ianto grabbed his right hand and the pressure point that basically paralyzed him. He took this time to admire his informant's lean, muscled body. He was quite attractive and looked younger than his later thirties. Ianto purposefully shifted back and forth and felt the large cock twitch in response. He snorted. Apparently not everything was paralyzed._

_"You've been asking a lot of questions about me," Ianto said darkly. "I thought we had a rule about that."_

_"You asked a lot of questions Dietrich."_

_"That's never concerned you before. It won't concern you again either."_

_The informant's eyes widened, "What are you going to do?"_

_"Who me?" Ianto asked in false shock. He held up the knife and spun it around in his hand. He grinned sadistically, "I'm going to kill you."_

_Before anything more could be said Ianto slashed his throat, from left to right and so deep that he almost decapitated him. Blood went everywhere and Ianto just stared at it, smiling. He normally wasn't such a bloody killer but this, this was perfect._

"Jack," Ianto said at seeing the other immortal. "Jack something's wrong."

Jack spun around to look at him, a frown of worry on his face and it deepened as he saw that Ianto was curled up in a corner.

"What do you mean?"

Ianto clutched his head and looked up at Jack with almost lost eyes. "I haven't murdered anyone since 1913 Jack and yet, I have memories of killing three young women in the past month. They're not real Jack yet, they almost are!"

Jack pulled Ianto up and hugged him, "Tell me what happened."

Ianto sighed and clung to Jack, knowing that this, at least wasn't tampered with. This was true. "I was looking through my journal and I noticed that not once did it mention Adam. Speak, or think, of the devil and there he is and all I can remember now is killing three woman. Its forefront in my mind. I also have a major headache."

"You had one yesterday too," Jack said. "I thought those were rare."

Ianto nodded, "They are. They only happen if we've had some kind of mental strain."

"Like trying to resist the implantation of false memories?" Jack suggested. He pulled Ianto to Tosh's station and brought up the CCTV. "How does he do it? There's no device, we'd have noticed it already."

Ianto listened to Jack think out loud and leaned heavily on him. His brain was now suddenly on fire. Sentinel's had perfect memory and retained it no matter what happened to them. At some point their natural healing had extended to their mind, repairing memories or destroying the false ones. The process only ignited if the problem was known, so now that he knew he had false memories his healing had kicked into high gear.

"He makes us 'remember' with physical contact." Jack told him. "We have to get rid of him."

"We have to forget," Ianto mumbled. "Take retcon. I'll just pass out now."

**. . . . . . . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed this. Till next time.**


	19. Chapter 19: All That's Left Are Memories

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Nineteen: All That's Left Are Memories**

"So you're saying we _willingly_ retconned ourselves?" Owen asked for the fifth time in as many moments.

"That is exactly what he's saying so stop bloody asking!" Gwen flipped on him, throwing a pen at his head.

"How come you remember then?" Owen asked taking shelter behind Tosh's monitors. It was a good defence as Tosh would kill anyone who messed with her computers.

"I don't, I only know the facts." Ianto told them. "I know an alien infiltrated us, but I don't know who or what. I know that it survived by implanting itself into our memories but I don't know what those memories are. Do you get it?"

"What else do you know?" Gwen asked.

Ianto shrugged, "Nothing really. Torchwood was Torchwood."

He headed up to the tourist office. It had been a while since he'd been up there and he needed to be away from the team for a little while. He needed some time to himself, the head ach he had was still going strong and Owen's insistent questioning wasn't helping.

Jack followed him up, spun him around and kissed him softly.

"Mmm, what was that for?" Ianto asked.

Jack smiled, "For being you."

For the rest of the day they chased several weevils around Cardiff but otherwise had a quiet day. They stayed at Ianto's that night and Ianto told him all he knew about what had happened. Jack was amused at learning that Owen wore glasses and was hopefully in love with Tosh but he'd been angry to learn that the alien had taken advantage of her. He was consolidated by the fact that he got to destroy the thing.

"What is it?" Jack asked, sensing that there was something Ianto was hesitating in speaking about.

Ianto wasn't sure if he should tell Jack at the moment but he also knew that no matter what this would bring up some painful stuff in Jack's past. He didn't want to cause Jack any pain.

"All I know is that it tormented you with memories of your childhood. It had you in tears," He buried his face in Jack's chest, "I wish I could help you Jack."

"I know," Jack said softly. "I know."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"You are adorable," Ianto heard Jack say behind him as he cooked them their breakfast.

He quirked an eyebrow and glanced back at Jack, giving him a once over. Jack was watching him, leaning against the table and he was posing so that it shoed of his glorious naked body.

"And you're just a show off," He quipped turning back to the food.

Jack chuckled behind him and Ianto could hear him poking around the apartment again. Jack had a fascination with looking around as he always found something he never would have expected Ianto to own. They were usually things that Ianto had picked up over the years, trinkets from different decades and suck. They brought back memories for Jack too.

He divided up the food, placed it on the table and looked around for Jack. The man was standing in front of a ledge where he had a variety of photos propped up. He was looking at a particular one, holding the intricate and distinctive frame in his hand.

"I was wondering when you'd discover that."

Jack turned to him, and unreadable expression on his face, "I'm not sure I understand."

"Come and eat and I'll explain." Ianto directed. "I actually thought you'd find that earlier, the frame is odd enough not to mention the content."

"This is the version I traveled with," Jack said as he sat down.

"The version dad traveled with as well, though it didn't start out that way. He met the previous incarnation and well, wanted to see dinosaurs and The Doctor ended up getting bit."

Jack nodded, staring at the photo, "When was this taken?"

"Just after I was born. Dad wanted something to remember that day and mum kept it safe for him. You see, my dad had no logical explanation for returning home with a child that didn't even have the proper papers and he would have to lie to his family about everything. Being adopted was the best option and to make things easier on my father The Doctor blocked his memories and infused the TARDIS key with the power that would bring them back."

"You look adorable," Jack said softly, "Who's this third man?"

"Dad's boyfriend at the time. He was a Time Lord named Zan and died in the War."

Jack nodded and finished up his meal in silence. "All I have left of him is my memories, but I don't think I ever saw this kind of smile on his face when we were together. There was always a deep rooted sadness to everything he did but here…"

"It was before the Last War." Ianto concluded, gathering their dishes. "Being all alone changes a person."

Jack got up and followed him into the kitchen and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "We're not alone now."


	20. Chapter 20: Inside and Out

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty: Inside and Out**

Ianto groaned, moving away from the bad popping noise and buried his head under the duvet. He yelped as a cold substance touched the small of his back and jumped away, slipping over the edge and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

There was laughter over him and he looked up into Jack's eyes with a glare. "I hate you."

Jack laughed merrily and leaned over the edge of the bed to give him an awkward kiss, "I hate you too. Now come on, we've had our morning off and as your boss I order you to get to work."

Ianto blindly reached under the bed, eyes locked with Jack's. He knew something had to have fallen under there and to prove him right he found a t-shirt. He bunched it up then quickly threw it in Jack's face.

Jack laughed as Ianto rolled way and scrambled for the door. Jack followed him into the bathroom and pressed him up against the wall, capturing his lips in a hungry kiss.

"I thought you said we had to go to work?" Ianto managed to get out as Jack kissed along his jaw and down his neck, rolling their hips together.

"I'm the boss. We still have some time for fun."

They were having a visitor; an actual visitor. Jack never allowed outsiders into the hub but this was Martha Jones so Ianto wasn't all that surprised. He couldn't wait to meet her, having heard about her from both Jack and his father. She would be assisting them with a case she'd picked up on that had flown under their radar until she'd phoned about it. Torchwood was involved now and the police would inform them if another body was found.

When he and Jack finally got to the Hub they heard Owen complaining, loudly, about the lack of coffee and Gwen yelling at him to shut up. They shared a look and Jack went in to break them up and Ianto went to get the coffee. A break was nice but if this was what he had to look forward to then he never wanted to have a late start again.

He gave Owen his coffee first, then Gwen hers because they needed it the most. When he gave Tosh her drink he left a not with it giving her the details of the date he'd finally been able to set her up with. She looked at him in thanks and returned to her program as he went up to Jack's office.

Setting that date up had been a challenge as he hadn't wanted to pair her with just _anyone_ and the only people he knew now were family and coworkers. He'd asked his grandfather for help.

_"Don't you know any _normal_ people to set her up with?"_

_Ianto scowled, "I'm an alien who catches other aliens Tosh catches aliens so no, there's no such thing as normal in my life."_

_Jonathan laughed and was joined by his lover Daniel whom Ianto hadn't met but had heard a lot about. "Alright then. Tosh is your computer right?"_

_Ianto nodded, "I bet that she could get through some of our more recent Alteran encryptions faster than the humans in Atlantis."_

_"Impressive," Daniel murmured leaning into Jonathan and closing his eyes. "How is it she _doesn't_ have a partner?"_

_"Torchwood," Ianto replied. "It's far from a good job to have a lover in. Parea, can you chose from one of the younger group, I really don't want to overwhelm her."_

_"Don't you worry, I know us all inside out." Jonathan said. "I'll find your friend the perfect match"_

Ianto trusted his grandfather's judgment and just hoped that Tosh had a fun time. She would be allowed to ask anything she wanted, so at least they would have something to fall back on to keep things from getting awkward.

"Martha's train might be arriving a little late," Jack informed him, not looking up from the computer screen. "Apparently it left late."

"That's not a problem. Is there anything else?" Ianto replied.

Jack shook his head, "Not at the moment. I'll let you know if there is."

Ianto was about to leave but Tosh entered the office and closed the door. There was a look of distress on her face that got both his and Jack's attention.

"What's wrong Tosh?" Jack asked.

Tosh held up Ianto's note, "This. Ianto, the place is too expensive, I can't accept such a thing!"

"I didn't choose the place Tosh and uh, it's Paradox owned so no one's paying anything for the meal," Ianto answered with a cringe.

This was exactly what he knew would happen. The restaurant was very high end but it was an amazing place to eat. Tosh would love it once she looked past the price.

"Ianto, I don't have anything fit for this kind of a place. I don't even look like the kind of person who would go there."

Ianto rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, "You're beautiful Tosh, no matter what you wear. And you don't need to worry, just wear what you feel comfortable in because he won't mind. Honestly, he won't mind. We don't need our money to be happy and spending money at expensive restaurants is just a way of indulging in Earth culture."

Tosh stared at him for a moment before nodding. "If you're sure. Jack, in five days I need to leave early."

Jack nodded, "Where are you going?"

Tosh handed him the note. He scanned t and his eyes widened in surprise, "Ianto, you are taking me out on a date!"


	21. Chapter 21: So, Everyone's a Doctor Now?

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Note: Chapters Twenty and Twenty-One were posted on the same day.**

**Chapter Twenty-One: So, Everyone's a Doctor Now?**

It always came down to some type of parasitic creature, some nasty bugger that fed off humans to survive. This circumstance was just worse though because it was humans infecting other humans. The things the human race did to their own kind astounded and disgusted him.

Torchwood was going to shut them down, stop the idiot who thought that this was progress for the human race. Ianto knew Dr. Copley's reputation, had met the man when he was younger down in London at a conference but he'd never though he would turn out like this.

"I can go," Martha said referring to their plan to infiltrate the Pharm.

"I can't ask you to do that," Jack said.

"I'm qualified," Martha argued, "and I know what to look for."

Ianto knew that Jack would give into her if he had no other option. Normally they'd send Owen but he'd already made his opinions clear and couldn't. Gwen and Tosh didn't have the medical knowledge they would need and although Martha had it, she didn't have the field experience and Ianto knew that Jack was at loathed to send her in. Traveling with The Doctor was not enough when you were on your own and there wasn't a brilliant alien to help out.

"It's too dangerous."

"That's a lame excuse and you know it," Martha snapped. "Why are you so against this Jack?"

"I'll do it," Ianto said before Jack could reply.

"It has to be a doctor," Owen said in obvious support of Martha.

Ianto smirked, "I guess it's a good thing I am one then."

He got looks from all of them but Ianto only had eyes for Jack's reaction. Jack stared at him, right into his eyes with curiosity. He was going over all the information Ianto had told him, and his eyes lit with understanding.

"The parasites?"

"Won't incubate," Ianto assured him. "It's too alien for my body not to pick up on immediately and kill."

Jack nodded relieved, "That's settled then."

"Jack," Owen protested. "He's _not_ a Doctor! You can't just send him in because Reset won't kill him."

Jack glared at the sarcastic doctor. "I can and I am so deal with it. I want you and Martha to work on will neutralize those parasites in any live hosts they might have. It a drug cocktail won't cut it you better use how to use that singularity scalpel properly.

"Tosh, get the schematics for the Pharm so Ianto can look them over then retrieve the communication contact lenses and make sure they're working properly. Gwen, you can be her test subject for that. Ianto, let's get your cover story sorted up in my office."

"Jack," Martha said. She hesitated, looking unsure for a moment. "I don't want to question your decisions but, I don't understand this one."

Jack glanced at Ianto, "It's not my place to explain Martha, please just leave it at that."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Ianto heaved an exasperated sight and glared at them all. Each one of them kept looking at him like he'd turned into a woman or something when all he'd done was go back to his flat and changed into something more appropriate for his cover. Sure, black jeans with chains, leather boots, a heavy metal band logo t-shirt, two silver spiked bracelets and a chain necklace had not been what they had in mind but what else was he suppose to wear? He only had one pair of jeans that wasn't black and it was in the wash and the rest of his casual wardrobe belonged to the rebellious goth style he'd adopted when he was fourteen and hadn't dropped since.

"Jack, stop staring at my ass and focus," he snapped.

Jack leered at him for a moment before only marginally focusing on the next phase of the plan. Ianto explained that his illness would be epilepsy, and off and on serious problem that wouldn't be all that difficult to prove. At night he would be able to slip into the building containing the alien life forms. Martha still wasn't exactly understanding of the situation but she said nothing and let events work out.

Ianto put in the contacts and smiled at Jack, "Show time."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Aaron Copley stared at the young man sitting on the examination table with a sense of déjà view. Logan Jones looked identical to Doctor Ian Mitchell, whom he'd known many years ago but had lost track of. This resemblance was eerie, especially since he'd been thinking of Ian lately, looking for him to introduce him to this discovery and maybe help him perfect it. All he wanted to do was perfect Reset so that the human race would no longer suffer from illness and disease.

Logan turned his eyes to him and he was struck by how vivid they were, how they seemed to be able to look into him and pierce his soul. Ianto had had that ability too and had always been able to counter everything he said, no matter how obscure it had been.

"Ian," he muttered.

Logan's eyes flashed for a moment in triumph but there was an air of confusion when he asked, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Aaron replied glancing down at the chart. "We'll run your blood work now though I must say that the preliminary work up does make you a prime candidate for the testing."

Logan smiled brightly and thanked him. Aaron nodded and went to his office. He had work to do, papers to sign off on, results to cover up and reports to go over. But there was one thing he had to do above all else.

In his office he pulled a section of the book shelf out to reveal a small safe which he opened. The safe was state of the art and refrigerated to preserve the single vial of blood he kept there. It was Ian's blood, taken on the sly because he'd known that one day he would be able to do _something_ with blood, knew that it help more importance than people had realized. And now he had reason to test Ian's blood. He would find out what Ian's secret had been all those years ago.


	22. Chapter 22: A Death In The Family

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty-Two: A Death in the Family**

'Stupid humans,' Ianto thought as he slipped past the security guards and sprinted across the lot to enter the external building not connected to the rest of the complex. Jack had advised him that investigating it would no longer be a good idea, in the off chance that he got caught but Ianto reminded him that he'd once done this for a living. It wasn't that difficult anyways, these humans didn't expect anyone to be sneaking about and weren't really on guard.

Muscles tense but working fluidly he wondered what Aaron was doing. The older man had obviously recognized him, which the team had picked up on. In response he told them to search Dr. Ian Mitchell to get their answers. Owen hated him for the moment though Ianto expected it as Owen had been in awe of his work until he'd stopped publishing. Owen would get over it someday and they would be able to talk, to finally have something in common other than their job.

Taking out two of the guards, though only making them unconscious - he slipped into a large room where he felt most of the alien presences. Anger boiled within him as he saw what the room contained. Hatred for Aaron, whom he'd always liked, overtook his senses.

The room was lined, back to back with rows of different sized pods containing all manner of alien life. The most prominent were Weevils and Hoix but there were creatures that Ianto didn't really know but recognized from the archives.

_We're coming in_ he read in his contacts. He nodded to let them know he'd gotten the message and quickly moved through the room to gather more data or them and give them the full layout. There was going to be a major cleanup operation, one he wasn't sure Torchwood could handle on their own. There was just too much here. Maybe he could convince Jack to give General Williams a call, one of the higher ups who was all about interagency cooperation and his UNIT Handler. Ianto briefly wondered why he still had a UNIT Handler when he was fully immersed in the aliens on Earth world but decided to deal with that later.

He froze and flattened himself into a crevice as an alarm went off.

"Uh, Tosh?" he asked.

_They kno ur gone_ came the reply and he cursed. He couldn't be sure why they'd checked up on him, the only thing he could think of was Aaron.

He glanced around him then moved back the way he'd come. He had to find some place to hide out and wait for the rest of the team. As much as he wanted to finish this he was not a lone wolf anymore, and he had to remember that. He was no longer just watching his own back but theirs as well.

He heard an exclamation behind him in the hall and turned to see two security guards. They raised their weapons and fired. Ianto dropped to the ground and sprinted away, rounding the corner at such a fast pace that he couldn't stop himself from colliding with another two guards and sending them all crashing to the floor. As he rolled over he felt something slide into his thigh and immediately the darkness consumed him.

His system cleared the sedative out quickly, but not quick enough. When he woke he was tied down on an examination table and Aaron was standing over him.

"Mr. Jones," Aaron said with a smirk, "or should I say Dr. Mitchell? I want to understand what you are doing Ian."

Ianto closed and rolled his eyes. Aaron always wanted to know what he was up to. "I'm stopping you."

"Why?" Aaron demanded. "Once perfected this will cure the entire world of everything."

"At what cost?" Ianto countered. "You've killed people."

"Would you rather millions dies because we've done nothing?"

"Better than being a murderer. Find a more humane way and stop experimenting on aliens to do so," Ianto snarled.

Aaron shook his head and reached for a syringe. "Your blood is amazing Ian, raised beyond a normal human's levels yet acceptable in its abnormality. I do believe that you are the key to advancing our study."

He inserted the needle into Ianto's vein before he could say anything. Ianto's eyes rolled back as his body automatically reacted to the invasion. Aaron had changed too much and Ianto was not against taking him out when he got the chance. In fact he would enjoy it, if his hand was forced because Aaron deserved it.

He was only vaguely aware of his surroundings as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The Mayflys were putting up a fight, feeding on his body to grow and strengthen. At his age maximum healing came from slipping into sleep and letting his body focus on doing one thing but he wanted to stay awake.

The team came barging in. He could hear Jack's voice clearest, calling his name, arguing with Owen and Martha and yelling at Aaron. There were hands all over him, checking his vitals, caressing his face and gripping his hand. Owen and Martha were arguing over the use of something and whether or not it would be effective.

Next thing he knew Ianto was staring into Jack's smiling face and felt fine. "What happened?"

"Owen and Martha were about to use the Singularity Scalpel when your body suddenly fixed itself." Jack paused. "For a moment I thought it wouldn't."

"Jack," Owen interrupted before Ianto could say anything. "Where's Copley?"

They all looked around to see that they were the only ones in the room. Ianto sat up.

"Whoa, are you sure?" Jack demanded.

"Yes, now let's go."

Ianto prided himself on knowing and keeping track of everything but the events that took place outside the gates of the Pharm while it was going into lockdown, took him by surprise and make it just so impossible to follow correctly. Before he knew it Owen was dead, and Aaron was as well. But it was Owen that mattered and he hadn't reacted in time to save his life. He hadn't reacted, hadn't done anything and now he just didn't know what to do.


	23. Chapter 23: Memories

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Memories**

Ianto rested his head against the bar along the upper level of autopsy, unable to take his eyes off of Owen's body. It felt so wrong, being on the other side of this scene. He had the vague vision of Owen rising from the dead and shuddered. That was just what they needed, an immortal sarcastic doctor.

Martha was sitting in Owen's chair, staring off into nothing and Ianto didn't have to read minds to know what she or the other girls were thinking because he was thinking it too.

Jack was taking bastard to a new level and Ianto didn't know how he was suppose to handle it. He knew Jack was taking Owen's death hard but delaying the autopsy was just making things more difficult for all of them. He wasn't letting Owen go and though Ianto didn't want to appear as the bastard on this one, if Jack couldn't let Owen go, couldn't take the steps to do so and find comfort than where could their own relationship go?

Where was their relationship going, Ianto wondered. They were almost committed but Ianto didn't think they'd get there if they didn't say something about it. He didn't know if he was willing to risk laying his heart out for Jack, not when he didn't know if Jack felt at all the same. They had reached a point and Ianto just hoped they didn't fall apart.

Ianto shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about Jack when it was Owen who wasn't coming back. Even though he was dead he deserved all their attention.

"He tried to give Myfanwy chocolate once," Ianto broke the silence. "She refused it."

Tosh let out a choked laugh, "I remember that. He was furious and though you'd somehow trained her against him."

"Probably did that all himself," Gwen muttered affectionately.

Ianto and Tosh nodded in agreement while Martha looked between them, "Tell me more," she said softly.

They looked between each other, wondering who was going to go first. It was Tosh who spoke, "On Gwen's first day she accidently released a sex starved gas. It possessed someone who we captured and Jack ordered us to stay away. Owen didn't and we found him in the cell completely naked."

"Oh!" Gwen exclaimed, "This one time we found a pair of baby cheetah people. Owen was the first one on the scene, the first one they saw so they decided Owen was going to be their 'mother' and followed him around until we found the real mother."

"It was adorable," Tosh added. "I saved the CCTV of them sleeping in the Hub. They were both curled up on his chest."

"One of them threw up on him," Gwen said with a laugh.

Ianto raised an eyebrow, this was the first time he'd heard about it.

"How'd he take it?" Martha asked though she sounded as if she probably already guessed.

"He tried to be angry," Gwen answered. "But he got such a big eyed sad look that he just couldn't be."

They fell silent, lost in their own memories of their friend. Ianto remembered back to when they'd first met. Owen had gotten himself intoxicated from an alien plant; the others just though it was a hangover. Ianto had served them coffee and Owen's reaction was to tell him he loved him and plant a heated but quick kiss on his lips before passing out.

Owen hadn't actually remembered the kiss but the CCTV footage had been enough to make them swear to never mention it again. It had been a good kiss, as it were, though Ianto hadn't thought about it since.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"I don't know if I should be relieved or jealous," Ianto told Jack as he stripped the other man of his bloody clothes.

Jack stood motionless, like a doll, letting Ianto have complete control. His coat had been spared any serious damages and would only need to be cleaned but the shirt was ruined, supporting large tears where weevil claws had attacked. The pants had a chance of being salvageable but Ianto wasn't giving it any hope. Jack probably wouldn't wear them again anyway.

"What do you mean?"

"The glove. You risked so much just to say good-bye, even if you didn't actually say it." Ianto replied s they entered the en suite bathroom.

Jack sighed, "I screwed up, and now Owen is a walking shell."

"You didn't know," Ianto argued softly, turning on the shower and stripping himself. "You could never have known and you can't blame yourself Jack."

Jack pulled them under the warm spray of the shower and kissed Ianto deeply, "I still caused this, and if I had thought of it then I would have found it to use when you were killed."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Ianto leaned back in Jack's chair as he though over how he could help. Jack was out chasing after Owen and probably wouldn't be back for a while. Tosh was on her computers, Gwen was completing some paperwork and Martha was running tests, trying to decipher the composition change of Owen's body. Ianto had nothing he really wanted to do except go over what he knew about alien technology to see if there was anything that could make Owen not-dead.

He thought better sitting in Jack's office. It made him feel like he was with Jack and save enough to let his guard down to concentrate on his thoughts. And the others never disturbed him because they never knew. He kept the lights off and the door closed and was never in there long enough for them to really notice, not that they would if he didn't want them to.

Owen's condition was so…unnatural though that he wasn't exactly sure how to fix it. _No,_ fix wasn't the right word even if Owen's body was technically broken. He needed to be cured, his heart and lungs and other organs started again as well as the bullet hole healed. It would take some seriously advanced technology, he just needed to figure out what it was.


	24. Chapter 24: Progressions

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Progressions**

The autopsy room of Torchwood was dark and empty but he didn't know why he was there or how he'd gotten there. His last memories were a little fuzzy but he was sure he'd been in a deeper part of the underground base.

Shrugging he walked up the stairs and into the main area. It was also darkened but there were emergency lights illuminating what he had to assume were the more important areas. He made his way to one of the computers, curious about what was going on.

He stopped mid stride when he became aware of a strange feeling coming from his right thigh. Eyes widening he jumped away when he say that the side of the table was sticking into his thigh. His brain only barely realized, as he lost his footing and fell, that his thigh had been see through.

He landed under a table and stared up at it in shock. What had just happened, _how_ had it happened? People just didn't walk through objects like that. So what had happened to give him that ability? It had its advantages, made sneaking into places easier not to mention escaping. He wondered if there was any kind of gym or recreation building that saw a lot of people taking their clothes off anywhere near. He could have so much fun spying on the naked people.

First he had to get out of Torchwood before they came back. Screw the diamond, they'd probably already taken it for themselves and used it. It was just a 'Jack' thing. Yes, he really needed to get out of Torchwood.

He sat up in surprise when he suddenly found himself outside by the waterfall. It was dark out, stars twinkling in the sky surrounding the full moon. Creepy.

He got up slowly, cautiously because is someone was screwing with him, he was going to fucking kill them. He was going to find out what had happened and he was going to fix it. Not the walking through things part, he liked that.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"We are impressed that you are here by yourself instead of going through Jonathan like most of the younger Sentinels do," Adalam said.

After his first encounter with the Ascended Council Ianto had searched for them in the Database so that he could put a name to their faces and have their background. Some, like Adalam, while respectful to the Sentinels were less likely to overlook the laws for them. They were balanced by Kitana and other like her who had, in some way been family to a Sentinel.

"I prefer to get thing done on my own," Ianto replied.

Adalam smiled, "So we can see."

"You know why I am here then?"

"We do," Kitana said. "But we cannot give you permission."

Ianto looked at them all to see that each one of them was in silent agreement. Not one of the seemed to be even displeased by it. He had never heard of anything like it.

"Why not?" he asked angrily. "The hardest part, the one you _would_ have objected to has already been taken care of."

They shared a glance, "We know, and under different circumstances we would not hesitate to grant you your request," Solpricia said. "But sometimes we are given glimpses of the future and your friend's unique condition is needed."

"Only once that vision is fulfilled will we allow you to heal him," Adalam added.

It made sense, Ianto accepted, but how long would Owen have to remain a zombie? How long would he have to suffer?

"I can agree to that. How close am I to a punishment?"

There were chuckles all around and Kitana answered, "You tend to shy away from using your powers and when you do you use them to heal. We consider healing a lesser offense then using your powers as a weapon."

"Right," Ianto said slowly, "not that close then."

He bowed to them and prepared to leave when a thought occurred to him, "You know, the whole council thing is kind of archaic. When's the last time you had new members?"

"Are you saying our method of government is ineffective?" Jaquez asked darkly.

Ianto shrugged, "When the administration stays the same, it is. Times change, you haven't."

"The Laws don't," Jaquez snapped. "Even though we are more lenient with them. That's the problem with you Sentinels, you tend to forget."

"And you no longer give a shit," Ianto shot back before he left.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When the Time Agency fell, it didn't just involve the closing of the institution. A registry of all the Agents was taken up and then subsequently killed. Hunted down and slaughtered. There were rumours that a few survived but even if that were true the Agency was never coming back. And that was a shame. The ability to travel time had been man's greatest advancement since space exploration and to lose that was damaging.

The technology of the Agency had been mostly stored by the organization that had taken them down. No one knew exactly who had done it, but many believed it had been the White Soldiers, in their ships more advanced than anything in both the past and the future. However the deepest circles of the underground markets had somehow acquired the wristbands that allowed the Agents to travel time and other, various devices. If you knew where to go, you could get anything.

He knew where to go, he knew what he needed and he knew how to get it. Nothing would stop him, nothing could stop a man determined as him. He'd had a minor setback, but in the end things would turn out exactly as he wanted it to and then nothing would be the same.


	25. Chapter 25: Bonding

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to Psych and other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Bonding**

"How do you not hate coffee?"

Ianto looked up from his paperwork and the open files spread around his desk. Owen had his usual scowl, which had become nearly a permanent expression on his face ever since he'd died but there was also a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"This coming from the man who's veins ran, not blood, but coffee and beer?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Owen's scowl deepened as he sat in the unoccupied chair beside Ianto's desk. "Really, how do you stand the stuff?"

Ianto shrugged, "I got use to it. A year before University, and all throughout, I worked as a barista. At first I didn't like coffee but after a while I began to live on it."

"You must be made of coffee," Owen grumbled.

Ianto chuckled, "Probably. Is there something you need?"

Owen hesitated and Ianto wondered. Doctor Owen Harper did not hesitate when he wanted something. "You're…all powerful aren't you?"

Ianto sighed, understanding what this was about. "I spoke to the governors of our laws and for the time being I can't. There's something you're destined for."

"Can't you just…do it anyway?"

"They'd stop me before I could and then you'd never be fixed." Ianto leaned back, "For the time being I have to figure out how I'm going to go about healing you."

Owen looked confused, "Isn't it simple?"

Ianto shook his head with a laugh, "Did dying addle your brain? You have a bullet wound in your chest and your body is dead. I start healing you with no preparation and control than your heart will start to beat first, then you'll die and the process will repeat itself over and over. Not to mention the excruciating pain and the possible _brain_ damage that will result, not that your brain isn't already damaged but, you know."

Owen just snarled unintelligently and stalked off, but Ianto had seen the understanding in his eyes, and the acceptance.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Doesn't that bother you?" Owen asked Ianto, joining him on the catwalk where they observed Gwen appreciating Jack's behind as the man studied what was on Tosh's computer. Owen was sure that if he was Ianto he'd have already blown his top. It was no secret that Gwen had this fascination with Jack, one that he wanted to be intimate. Ianto was strangely calm about it.

"She'd idealistic," Ianto replied. "In her perfect vision of the world, she's the one lusted for by the dashing heroes, the one everyone else wants but can't have because _she_ wants the hero."

Owen snorted, "Am I a dashing hero or one of the losers?"

Ianto shrugged, "Depends. You're good looking but you are a bastard."

Owen smirked. He was, and Ianto's insight into Gwen's life was very accurate, or so he thought. Gwen did see herself as above everyone else, where really she was just average and full of abnormal amounts of compassion.

"Like I said: idealistic."

Owen frowned. He hadn't said anything. He glanced at Ianto but he was still looking down into the Hub. How the hell did he do it?

"The dead don't have the natural mental shields of the living," Ianto said softly. "You think way too loudly and I can only block out so much."

"You're telepathic naturally?"

Ianto nodded, "I've learned to tune people out, except when their thoughts get too loud and even then I pretend I haven't heard. I think it's one reason why I haven't killed Gwen yet. Her idealism has overshadowed the realistic part of herself so much that she doesn't even realize it. I actually feel kind of sorry for her."

And at that, Owen couldn't help but think that Gwen had been one of Torchwood's big mistakes. Her compassion was _nothing_ compared to Ianto's, and though he may not be flashy affectionate like her, his affection was ten times better and more powerful.

"I love you too," Ianto deadpanned.

_Fuck._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You lazy fucker."

Ianto looked up briefly before returning to the book he was reading.

"Is there something you would like Owen?" he asked absently, more focused on the zombies in his book than the zombie in front of him. He was just waiting for Owen to get a clue.

"Yeah!" Owen said outraged. "When the hell did you get a _bed_ down here?"

"It's not a bed," Ianto replied. "It's a futon."

"Same thing. Do you sleep half the time you come down to the Archives? Bloody hell do you fuck Jack down here?"

Ianto closed his book and set it down beside him. There was no hope of him finishing the chapter now. "There's a different room we prefer."

Owen made a face, "I so didn't need to know that."

Ianto chuckled, "Was that all?"

Owen scowled, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

Owen sighed and flopped down beside him. "You're the reason I got through medical school."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Owen shrugged, "I sometimes wonder. I've done a lot of good and it got me this job. On the other hand, it got me this job."

Ianto nodded, "It's funny, I was thinking of you when I decided I wanted to get my MD. Who takes care of the doctor when the doctor is sick?"

"Thanks," Owen said after a minute and he gave Ianto a very brief hug.

He frowned, studied Ianto like was a mystery then touched his shoulder. Ianto looked at the hand then at Owen's face, not understanding the constant stream of 'oh my god' running through the man's brain.

He flinched out of surprise when Owen straddled him, wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. "I think I love you."

"O-kay?"


	26. Chapter 26: Attachments

Part of my **Sentinels 'Verse**

.

In being part of the Sentinels this does technically cross with Stargate, Doctor Who, maybe references to other fandoms that are included in the Sentinels 'Verse,

.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Obviously.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Attachments**

"Is there something we should be aware of?" Jack asked with a flirtatious drawl as Ianto dragged himself up out of the archives, Owen clinging to him.

"Just get him off me," Ianto yelled.

That not only made Jack burst out laughing but drew the girls, whose faces varied from confusion to surprise. Ianto huffed and pouted at them all.

"Jack!" Ianto said indignantly. "He's practically humping me."

That got Owen's attention, his grip flexing and his body moving even closer. "Would that actually work?"

"You're dead," Ianto snapped.

Owen shrugged, "You made this work. What else can you get working?"

The last he said with a roll of his hips and Ianto fought the nausea his actions caused. Seeing the expression on Ianto's face sent Jack into peals of laughter and their girls managed a few giggles despite their growing confusion.

"What's going on?" Martha was the first to ask.

"He can feel me," Ianto replied.

Martha's raised an eyebrow but she and the other two were even more confused and Jack was still laughing. Ianto scowled at them all. If it was anyone but the dead man he'd have kicked their ass already.

"How?" Martha demanded.

Ianto shrugged, "It's possible that my natural healing energy is seeping into him and giving him minor functions."

"So he's touch starved. Your people must be far more advanced compared to what I saw if you natural abilities can do that without you trying." Martha looked like she wanted to put them under a microscope. "What else can you tell me about your people's technology?"

Ianto shook his head, "Not much. Unlike the rest of my family I haven't used our technology nor have I ever been in one of our cities. I can't help."

"Then I suggest you return to whatever it was you were doing and wait until Owen's need to touch has faded," Martha said and Jack nodded his agreement.

Ianto sighed and turned to head back down to the archives, "Come on, asshole."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"So," Owen said, cornering Ianto in the kitchen and wrapping his arming around him, "Can you heal me now?"

Ianto shook his head, "They'll tell me when I can."

That didn't sit well with Owen, "What if they don't intend to tell you?"

The lights flickered above them and Ianto turned around to glare at him, "While the Sentinels and Ascended are notorious for getting on each other's nerves don't forget, we belong to the same race and that there is an implicit trust between us."

Owen was looking at the lights a little frightened, "They won't kill me, will they?"

Ianto laughed, "You have your uses so you're safe. Now, it's time to see Martha off and wish Tosh well on her date. Let's go."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

John found Earth to be one of the most fascinating places he'd ever been. The people were _hot_ even if they did have a warped view on sex and sexuality and he found it very pleasurable watching them. He longed to touch, to have these people touching him but he was one part participant and two parts voyeur so it suited him fine.

He tried to find Eye Candy again but every time he got within two hundred feet of the Torchwood hub an irrational terror filled him and he just couldn't go any closer. He could care less, really. He was over Jack but the fact that he was part of an organization called _Torchwood_ didn't sit well with him.

He'd been born and raised on the planed Mekii though his people had always been called the Genii. They'd been one of the more densely populated planets but that was because no one left and no one else settled. He left, but that was because the Genii coalition had ordered he join the Time Agency in order for the planet to prosper.

He was eight when the White Soldiers first took up an orbit around the planet for two months. They refused communication but remained in a neutral position before their sudden departure. They came again, this time in two ships when he was fifteen and his people threatened to attack if they didn't properly identify themselves. The commander of the first ship was a General C. Mitchell, his warship the _Ipallada_ and the second ship _Torchwood_ was commanded by a General J. Sheppard.

Something about General Sheppard had set the leaders of the Genii Coalition off, he later heard it was to do with the history of the Genii and they attacked without preamble.

_Torchwood_ and _Ipallada_ laid waste to the major Genii cities and military facilities but with surprisingly few causalities, yet still too many. They left without a word but John had figured it was all about showing the Genii who still had the power.

He ran into the _Torchwood_ for a third time just after being stuck in the time loop with Jack. The ship had been docked at New New(x12) York and the White Soldiers were doing some quick repairs. Patrons and vacationers alike gave the ship and her crew a wide breath. As good and honorable as the White Soldiers were, people still feared them. He didn't go near the ship either but marveled at it from afar and came to fear it. It was the most advanced ship he had ever seen, and the most beautiful.

He looked over at the soft foot falls of a young girl and she stopped and stared at him. Farther down the street stood two body guards, watching her and her surroundings like hawks.

He frowned. People couldn't see him and he knew there was no one out this late at night.

"What do you want?" he asked.

He didn't expect an answer but to his utter shock he got one when she tilted her head and spoke. "You do not belong here Captain. You are dead and this is the plane of the living."


End file.
